Purification
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: Lana and Skippy were heading out to the Everglades in Florida to visit their own garage but soon they'll got abducted by some people in Robes and were brought to from a civilization isolated small Village surrounded by large Walls in the middle of the Swamps. The couple has to determine that those cultist also kidnapped other couples for a Ritual. T:violence,sexuality&mild language
1. Chapter 1: The Everglades

_"When Bad things keep happening to good people,_

 _you start to question what is right_

 _and what is wrong"_

 **\- American Horror Story**

 **Little side note: Image Lana and Skippy like in the drawing from:** Deviant-art/Grease-Monkeys-Lana-and-Skippy

* * *

They finally made it. Lana and her boyfriend Skippy finally got their own Garage in Florida. _"Oh Skippy our dream came true."_ Lana said happily and hugged her Boyfriend. _"Sure is babe. But all thanks to our spared Salary. Oh boy I can't believe it Lana's and Skippy's Workshop down in Florida."_ Skippy said in excitement and hugged her back and kissed his girlfriend on her cheek. Both of them were celebrating this in Lana's dorm room at College with some Beer and Snacks and also fun time. Usually it's Lola's and her room but Lola was on a trip in Paris with Winston, Leni and Chaz.

Three days later the couple packed their Travel bags and loaded them in the back of the red Jeep Wrangler. Then they say goodbye to some of their friends and climbed inside the Car. Skip starts the engine and both cheered while they slowly drove up from the Parking lot. After ten hours of driving on the Highway Skippy suddenly stopped on a Gas Station with a Motel. While Lana was filling up the Car, Skippy walked to the Reception of the Motel and got a room for him and his girlfriend.

Then later Skippy opens the Trunk and brought out the cooler and they walked over to a nearby free Table and enjoyed their Lunch and conversation. Later on the couple stowed the Cooler back and parked the Jeep in front of their Room and enters it. To their luck it was small comfy room with a double bed and a TV in it. Skippy threw his bag on the floor and jumped on the bed and moaned in joy. Lana did the same put she lays on her Boyfriends chest. Both were looking into each others eye and smiled. Then they started kissing each other and cuddling.

 _"Lana ?"_ Skippy asked and Lana responds with a cute _"mh ?"_ and looked up to him. _"When we finally started to work there and we have our own House... have you ever thought of ... a legacy ?"_ he gently asked and starts to blush. Lana blushed when she heard that but then smiles back to him. _"Aww Skippy I would love that."_ She said and kissed him again. After a moment of kissing and cuddling again Lana suddenly remembers the time they first met. _"Skips do you remember the first time we've met each other ?"_ Skippy smirks at the question and turns his head to her. _"How I could not forget the Love Letter, the_ _moment I gave you my Wrench or even the Bike incident ?"_ he responds and the pair starts to laugh by the incident. _"Huuuh. I'm glad we've meet each other really. I knew how cute you looked with your pigtails and your Overalls."_ Skippy said and Lana's cheeks were red again.

 _"Aww Skippy thanks."_ She says and hugged him tightly and kisses his right cheek. _"But you with your bucket_ _teeth and your smudgy Shirt."_ Lana responded and then tips on the green hat she's wearing. _"And not to mention your green Cap you gave me in the fifth-grade."_ Lana said.

Later both just ended their dinner and walked back to their room. While Lana's taking a shower first and prepared for bed, Is Skippy watching TV for the Weather tomorrow. He switched through the Channels until he lands on the News Channel.

 _"And our News theme today. Storm Warning in the South of the States, Mysterious activities in Barren Bog, Louisiana and greatest Drug dealer in the world found dead._

 _For all those who planned a trip near South of the States might have to expect with a Storm tomorrow. The Meteorologists found signs of a storm and gave a Storm Warning for the South States. The States are..."_ Skippy crossed his fingers and hoped no to be Florida. _"Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Mississippi and Florida."_

 _"Oh come on."_ he said while frowns and shoved the middle finger against the TV. In the same time Lana walks out from the Bathroom with a towel around her and raised a brow for her Boyfriends behavior. _"What's wrong ?"_ She asked and he quickly looked over to her.

 _"Oh just that maybe tomorrow we will have a meeting with a Tropical Storm tomorrow."_ He says in a annoyed voice. Lana gave a annoyed look and sighed. _"Ugh. Great."_ she said and Skippy walks over to her and grabbed her by her Hands.

 _"Hey. Let's just hope it doesn't happen tomorrow ok ?"_ The brown-haired young male asked and kissed Lana on her forehead. Lana then smiles and looked at him. _"Nothing is gonna destroy our Trip of our future. Not even a shitty Storm."_ she says and he agreed with her and both of them were hugging each other after that Skippy heads towards Bathroom to shower as well.

In the next morning the couple got up early from bed and puts on their new clothes from their Bags. Lana wore another Tank top but this time dark grey. She also wore tight black Pants with Converse sneakers. And also wore Skippy's green ex-Cap on her blonde hairs.

Skippy wore a dark blue Hoodie with a white Shirt underneath. He puts on his grey Pants and wet sand colored Sneakers.

Once they finished to put on their clothes, they went outside for having breakfast and then continued their Trip. _"Ready for part two of our trip ?"_ Lana asked him and Skippy sighed of knowing this will be a long drive and the Tomboy starts to chuckle.

* * *

Finally after few Hours they finally arrived in Everglades, Florida. _"Oh finally were in Florida jeez. Why didn't we took a plane ?"_ Skippy asked while he was driving. Lana just shrugged and looked back outside. Outside she could see the Swamp and many trees. The Sky was still clear blue but behind some trees she could see giant thunder Clouds coming straight towards their direction.

 _"Hey Skip does the Anchor told when the Storm arrived ?"_ She asked still starring towards the Clouds. _"Eh I don't think so why ?"_ Skippy asked and shot a glance towards the direction were The Loud female looked. He then sees the clouds and sighed.

 _"Well at least were almost there."_ he said and looked back on the road. Ten minutes later they arrived at their own Workshop and were happy about it. _"Wow it looks even better than in the Photo."_ Both said and Skippy parked the jeep were the dispenser are. Then both climbed out of the Vehicle and stretched their Bodies.

The Pair was about enter the building but got interrupted by a strange sound inside the nearby Swamp. It sounded like a whale with a mixup of a grunt. The couple looked at each other with a confused but also a light frightened feeling (in Lana's case).

 _"Jeez what the hell was that ?"_ Lana asked and her boyfriend turned back to her and just shrugged. _"I_ _don't know Babe. A Animal I don't know."_ he responded and she looked at him with a blank stare. _"A Animal. Skips when I was a child I had many animals and none of them sounded like that."_ she said and he grimaced in a o-sorry-mrs-omniecient. Lana knew that face and raised a brow still with her blank stare.

But suddenly behind them three people in ropes appeared from behind the trees and walked towards the couple who were still talking to each other. But then Lana noticed one of them and called Skippy to turn but before he turned both of them got blowed something in there faces which made them to close their eyes and coughing and breathing for air and then finally passed out.

 _"Now we finally he have two more. Take them and bring them back to the village. Tonight our sacrifice Ritual starts."_ The one guy in the Rope said and commands them to take the young couple. Then four of them packed them, bound them and laid them inside their Truck were three other unconscious couples lied and two members with Guns who were standing at the Door. Then the driver starts the Engine and drove of while the others walked down to their Boats.

* * *

The Boats followed the Truck and later splits their ways. The driver then turned left and drove along a abandoned Road inside the swamps. After two minutes of driving along the path the truck then arrived on a medium sized almost isolated Camp, with many Shacks and abandoned Houses, trailers and even a water mill and a small Chapel and two small plantation fields. the whole village was surrounded by large wooden Walls except of the side of the River for the Boats. On each side of the Walls were watch towers with some guardians on it. The Trucker stops and gave them a weird sign. He covered his face with his hand and moved his fingers like tentacles. After that one of the guardians waved at someone to open the Gate and it opened. The driver continues to drive and then parked near the gate were other Vehicles were parked.

Some people (even children) who were all dressed like Hillbilly's and Amish's walked over to the Truck and surrounded it. The two guys who guarded the victims opened the back doors and within the crowd a old man who looked like Isaac Chroner from the Children of the Corn films walked through them and lifts his hand to bring silence over all. Then everyone became silent and glanced towards their Leader. He turned back to his members and starts talking.

 _"My brothers and sisters. Since the beginning of our community we were_ _lived in peace with our "Protector and half God". Everytime we needed help or were in trouble he came from the rivers of the Swamps and helped us. And for our thank you and his birthday we wanna celebrate it with the Sacrifice, The Sacrifice of our pored souls from the outside world."_ He spoke and everyone cheered and nodded in confident. 

_"These Couples..."_ He now points towards those couples who were dragged out from the Truck and placed on a wagon which was bound on one horse. _"... they lived in a destroyed, sinful world. Where prey's and predators kill each other in cold blood and followed the voice of the Money. See family..."_ he now turns back to his people. " _Those outcasts are to naive and even believed in every News who comes up. Today we change that. Tonight we gonna clean our poor family members from the sickness outside the world and gave them to him."_

With those words everyone began to cheer and pray in happiness. Some children even were running up to him and hugged him and called their Leader. _"Our Savior."_ In the meantime the wagon got pulled away from the crowd and heads towards a concrete Shack. Who revealed as a Jail.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape I

**Chapter 2: Escape I**

Lana slowly opens her eyes and coughed a little from that powder she breathed in and then looked around. It was a small Jail room who's complete decorated with grey concrete. On her right side was single Bed with a bucket which is used as a Toilet. the Loud female looked over to her left and sees Skippy still lying on the floor.

 _"Skippy ? Skippy wake up."_ She said while she's crawling towards him. The young male suddenly moans and also coughed from that powder he breathed in. Then he slowly opens his eyes looked around and sees Lana on top of him with a worried expression.

 _"Wha-what the fuck_ _happened ?"_ he asked and she sighed in relief. _"I don't know I just woke up too."_ Lana said and stands up. _"I think it looks like a Jail room. But why ?"_ she asked herself and walked over to the Cell door. She glanced through the slot and sees other cells with other people in it who also starts to wake up or in two couple case already are awaking.

 _"I think were not only ones who were brought in here."_ Lana said and then looked back to her Boyfriend who's trying to stand up. Finally Skippy got up and went next to her to also looked through the sloth and noticed they were outside. After a moment a man in amish clothing and a Shotgun in his hands walked over to a couple and starts talking with them. Neither Lana or Skippy could understand what he's saying but it seems to be a not quiet well conversation then suddenly the woman began to cry and hugged her husband and the guardian walks calmly away.

 _"We have to get out of here Lana."_ Skippy said

 _"But how they took our Phones, Wallets and even our tools."_ Lana said

The young male starts to think and came up with a idea. He looked at the bed and then jumped on it so that one bed leg breaks under his weight. After that he took it and walks back to the sloth and tested it's width it got through. Then he looks over to his girlfriend who gave him a I-kind-of-understand-what-you're-planning face and he starts to explain to her. After that he explained to her she then nods in understanding and prepared both of her arms through the Sloth. After that Skippy looked over to the guard who sits and faces those Prisoners and called for him.

 _"Hey can you come over please ?"_ he called and the guardian life his head sighed in annoying and gets up from the chair and walks over to the Couple. _"What's it boy. Do you need_ _anything ?"_ the guard says and puts his eyes through the sloth. Then in one second Skippy smashed the leg against his face and he became unconscious. Before he could fell on his back Lana quickly grabs him and pulled him against the door.

In the background the other couples were curious and stared at the young pair and asked each other what they're doing. Back to Skippy and Lana. Skippy then held the guard and Lana tried with her skinny female arms to reach in his pocket and finally found the keys. _"Got it."_ she whispered to him and Skippy let off the guard and he fell to the ground.

After that Lana carefully opens the Cell door and unlocked it. Both were smiling to each other and also high fives each other. Later they opened the door and leaned out of the cell to look for any other guardians. But to their luck it was just one who still lies on the floor. Then both of them rushed over to the other Cells and freed the others. After some thank you's and handshakes suddenly a wave of cheering and music were heard in the background. three Pairs started to run away but others were staying with Skippy and Lana.

Skippy walked over to the last Cell and unlocked the door. After he opens the door a full bearded man jumped at him and laughed hysterical into his face. _"HE'S COMING TO GET US, HE'S COMING TO GET US, HE'S COMING TO GET US. HE SEEMS NOT WHAT HE IS."_ The crazy yelled and laughed again Skippy pushed him on his side and the male starts running away. Lana rushed over to him and helped him up.

 _"What the fuck was that about ?"_ he asked and everyone just shrugs. Later Lana took the Shotgun from the guardian and handed over to her Boyfriend. _"It's better you carried around. I'm not that type of guns."_ She said and he took it.

* * *

Later the small group with the lead of Skippy and Lana carefully sneaks around through the Shacks and Trailers. All of them were closely to each other and looked in every direction for those Hillbilly's. Skippy points the gun and prepared his fingers on the trigger for a encounter and lead the way. Lana was holding a Wrench she found in one of the Toolboxes. The other couples also used tools or even axes they found outside the Shacks and held it before their Bodies for a encounter.

 _"My Family it's finally the Time."_ The Leader speaks up through the Speakers and made the whole group to flinch and curse. Then they looked up to the speaker and listened what he's about to say.

 _"My Family since the beginning of the 21th of December 2012. We thought the World would drain in fire. But no. You know why ? Because God saw how some of us humans were still clean inside. And those people are we. We left everything back and took the most necessary with us. Then in the one night we were helpless in danger, we also thought God has left us. He came to help us. Leads us the way to our place we live today. Here in "New Eden" we found peace from the Sodom outside those Walls and even build are own small community and lived in Peace. And what's not the best example that God exist ? Our Protector "Michael" the Archangel himself came down to us to protect us from Satan's demons out there. But in return he wants to have some of those demons to bring them to god. He also said he just wants their souls not their Bodies. So that's why we sacrifice those couples tonight to clean their Bodies from the sick fully demon inside."_

At this time he stops for a moment and the group looked dumbfound or even scared to each other. _"What the fuck does he mean with that ?"_ A man with the name Andrew asked but no-one could answer him because even they didn't understand what that guy spoke. But then he continues and the group starts listening and also starts sneaking their way.

 _"I want something to tell you brothers and sisters. I once was a just a normal person who worked in a Grocery Store in Atlanta. But then in one night just like Joseph a flash came to me when I slept. A angel appeared before my eyes and said that In the future on the date of 21th December of 2012 the world will end and everyone will die all except you and those who follow you. I was first shocked but I pulled me back together and asked him. Why me ? I'm a just a guy who lives alone, I'm a nothing, I work in a Grocery Store and I don't even believe in God so why me ?_

 _But then the Angel showed my a vision. A town in the middle in the Swamps. Yes my family I saw New Eden and just like in the Vision it really happened. I never thought about that, I even thought no-one would believe me and think I'm a crazy person but what I see today. A family. People who found each other, loved each other have legacy today and maybe one day they find their love and also have kids too. See my brothers and Sisters. Together we will make this Planet better what Noah once tried but failed will not happen to us. We're gonna bring a Sinfree world to us and that with our Protector's help. And today's the day of Michaels birthday and were gonna celebrate his birthday and give him those demons. So don't be she family let the Feast begin."_ And he stopped talking.

 _"Oh jeez don't say were in a village full of crazy cultist ?"_ Andrew said but Lana answered the question for everyone. _"It looks so."_ She sighed and continued to walk. After a moment of sneaking they stopped between two Wagons and faces the crowd before them. All were dancing to the music, eating, drinking, laughing and talking and didn't even notice that they're being watched. Skippy looked around and sees that they were in front of the Chapel and that means they are in the center of the Village. In front of the Village was the Issac-look-alike person in a Priest clothing. surrounded by kids and pre-teens.

All of them were dancing and playing with him and he enjoyed it as well and played along. After that he walked over to the grown ups with a baby in his arms and suddenly one male raised his glass and yelled. _"All this thanks to our Leader Jeff Wallace."_ and after that everyone cheers with and also raised their glass. Jeff starts to smile again and even blushed a little and went over to the guy who cheered at him and hugged him like they were best friends.

But then suddenly the crazy guy from before was running naked towards them and screamed around and makes everyone in panic. The guardians and some other members pointed their guns, hatchets or even knifes against him but they got stopped by Jeff. Jeff slowly raises his hands and steps towards the hysterical bearded Person. The group watched still looking through the Wagons at the happening.

Wallace slowly took a knife from behind his back and hides behind his Jacket and tried to calm the man down. But the guy starts to screaming again and then sprints against the Leader. The guards then quickly lifted they're guns again and were about to start shooting but then Jeff stabbed him in his neck. Slits his throat.

The group gasped and two of them even covered their eyes. But the members even the kids looked at it as it was just normal for them. _"Oh good ol' Max."_ Jeff said and looked down to the wheezy crazy naked person on the floor. _"Who let you o...-"_ The Priest suddenly stops talking and widens his eyes and turned back to the crowd. _"The Preys. Go look for the others to see if they're still in their Cells !"_ he commands them and four members began running back to the Jails.

 _"Shit."_ Lana gasped in a whisper tone and Skippy and the others looked at each other. _"What we gonna do know ?"_ A female wit the name of Annie asked. Skippy just shook his head and starts to thinking again but then flashlight's appeared behind them and flashed the group.

 _"THE OUTCASTS THEY'RE HERE!"_ The Woman with one Flashlight cried and everyone stared towards the group. _"Oh Shit RUN!"_ Andrew yelled and everyone splits and sprinted in other directions. Two of them got already caught. Lana and Skippy rushed inside one Shack and locked the door. Then they opened the kitchen window and climbed through it. Behind them they could hear screaming and someone ramming the doors.

After that the couple tries to running to the Boats but before they could reach them some guardians starts to shoot at them and grazed Lana on her Shoulder. She screamed in pain but Skippy grabbed her and shoots back and hits on in the Chest and made him jumped back. Then Lana heard someone calling for them a young woman in her age and waved to them to come inside her Cabin. Lana hesitated first but then pulled her boyfriend who still tries to shoot the those guys with. Then quickly the girl with the braids closed the door and locked it.

* * *

 **That was part one of this Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape II

**Chapter 2: Escape II**

 _"Come In quick."_ the young teen said and both of them rushed inside and the girl quickly locked the door. Then she passes them and opens a Trapdoor waved to them. _"Get down there before they come in."_ Lana and Skippy first looked at each but they jumped down the door and the girl closed it and rushed over to a window and ones it. After that those two who tried to shot them rammed the door and enters the cabin.

 _"You."_ The one with a overall and a Basecap points at the teen girl and walked over to her. _"Have you seen those_ _cou-..."_ before he could end his sentence, the girl starts to acts like she was with them. _"Yeah they came in here and suddenly shoved me away and climbed through the Window."_ she said in a panicked tone and points at the opened Window. _"Okay thanks. Are you hurt ?"_ The man asked her and she just shook her head.

Then both of them rushed back outside and closed the door. After that she sighed in relief and closed the window and opens the Trapdoor and helped the couple out.

 _"Thanks for helping."_ Skippy said and helped the injured Lana out. The young female noticed the graze and walks into the Kitchen and took a first Aid kit. Then she got back to Lana who now sits on a chair with the bloody arm on the Table and opens the Kit. She took out bandages and a first aid bottle.

First she spilled a bit alcohol over her wound which makes Lana to cringe and moan. Skippy held her hand and strokes her back. After that the girl with the braids took the bandages and wrapped it around her Shoulder. Lana thanked her and the girl just smiled. _"You're going to be ok. It's just a graze."_ She said and Skippy nods.

 _"Hey what's your name ?"_ he asked and the girl then looks to him. _"My name is Rebecca. And you must be the one of those couples right ?"_ Rebecca asked them with a smirk and both of them chuckled. _"It seemed so."_ he said while he waved his hand.

Rebecca was a young teenage girl so in the age of 16-17. She had long brown hair which she bound them into two braids. She wore a necklace around her neck and wears a lime blouse with a purple skirt who ends down under her knees and a dark blue belt around her hips which covered the blouse and the skirt a little. And also wore retro combat black leather boots.

Skippy walks to the windows to peek and and sees some people with flashlights outside wandering and searching around. He then shuts every window with the curtains or with shutters. _"Why did you save us ?"_ Lana asked who's still sitting on the chair and poked her wound through the bandage.

 _"I don't know. It's just I think it's wrong."_ Rebecca said while she glanced at Lana's boyfriend who shuts the windows. _"Look I know you don't trust me, and I can understand. But you gotta have to if you want to escape this place. We want to escape too."_ the teen with the braids said and Lana looked confused towards Rebecca. _"We ?"_ she asks.

 _"Yeah we. William is on his way back here. We planned to escape this village since last week because we feel that something isn't right with that what Jeff told us."_ Rebecca then stops and sighed and continues. _"Jeff is not what he seems to be. A Savior or a lovable man. No he's a pervert and beliefs in a Swamp Monster who lurks through the Swamps of the Everglades. He raped my little Sister who's now dead because of this Asshole."_ she said in mad tone and starts to cry. Lana felt sorry for her and comfort her with a stroke on her back. Then suddenly the front door opens and it reveals a young teenaged boy also in the age of 17-18 with a Bag on his back and and a Sawed-off Shotgun in his left hand. He wore a Basecap just like Lana on his dark blonde hair and wears a sleeved checkered shirt with a white shirt underneath it and wore black Pants with sneakers.

 _"Becca I'm back ha-..."_ he then stops and glanced at Skippy and Lana who also had the same shocked expression on their faces. All of them were looking to each other for a while until Becca stands up from the bed and walked over to him. _"Will these are Lana and Skippy or better known as one of the couples, Skippy and Lana this is William but you can call him Will."_ she said and William suddenly snaps himself out and stretched his hand out for a Handshake. Both of them took his hand and greeted each other. After that Will turns back to his girlfriend and talked with her about something.

 _"Lana ? How's you're arm ?"_ The brown-haired male asked his girlfriend and took her hands and kisses her on her forehead. The Loud girl then looks up to him. _"It's ok I'm just scared."_ Lana said and starts cry a little Skippy hugged her and laid his chin on her head and strokes her back to comfort her.

 _"I know, I know. I'm scared too Babe."_ he said and kissed her again on her forehead. After a moment of talking (in Rebecca's and Williams case) and comforting (in Skippy's case) The four got interrupted by a Bell ringing. While the Loud woman and her boyfriend were confused by that, are William and Rebecca eyes widened.

 _"Shit. They start the ceremony."_ Then Will turns back to the other pair who were still hugging each other and waved them to come with. _"Okay you two it's better we keep to get you out of here it's not safe here."_ the dark blonde-haired Boy said and took his Girlfriend by her wrist and walked out of the house. Lana and Skippy did the same and followed the young pair. The group of four walked behind the Shacks to avoid any encounter.

 _"Hurry up the cars are right in front of us."_ Will said and waved the others to come faster. After a few seconds the four arrived at one Truck. Rebecca noticed that the other vehicles except the Truck were gone. _"William we have to be careful they took the Cars to patrol."_ Becca said to her boyfriend and he then stares were usually the other Vehicles were. _"Shit. okay listen guys. were gonna take the Truck and get the hell out of this place an when I say duck then you duck alright ?"_ William said to Skips, Lana and Rebecca and all of them nods. Then he turns his body back towards the door of the Car but then suddenly two well dressed young Boys appeared behind the Truck and walked towards the group with a gentle smirk on their faces. Both of them wore the same purple suit with a dark red necktie and black shoes.

on the look on their faces on them them reminds to Bill Skarsgard from IT and the other one looks like Rhys Wakefield from The Purge. But on a better look they could see they were brothers. Both of them had Melee Weapons in their hands. The Bill-like guy had a Makeshift Axe and the other one a Mace in his hands and a timber rattler knife on his hips.

 _"Well, well, well Looks like our young bunnies were trying to leave with our new guests_ _Mitchell."_ The Rhys look-alike said towards his brother. But Mitchell just nods and looked down to Rebecca and Lana. _"Jackson look at those two beauties."_ Mitchell says and points with his axe towards the girls and then shot a glance towards his brother. Jackson looked at them and starts to smile. _"Huhu my. those ones are real Biscuits."_ the long-haired male said and starts laughing.

 _"I have an idea how about we kill those two Pricks and keep the girls for us alone and no-one knows about them."_ Jacskon said and looked lustfully towards Lana. Lana tries not look frightened and looked at him with range. Rebecca did the same with Mitchell who also lustfully looked to her. Skippy clenched his hand to a fist and William starts to breath heavy.

 _"I think that's a great Plan little Brother."_ he said and waved his Axe in the air to kill William but Skippy raises his gun and shot him in his Stomach and Mitchell fell to the ground. Jackson was screaming in panic his name and went over to his brother who panted in pain. The group took the chance to flee and Jackson rage fully looked towards the group a specially Skippy who grabbed his Crush Lana by the wrist.

 _"You son of a Bitch."_ he growled and stands up and follows them. Mitchell was lying on the floor in pain but then his wound began to regenerate.


	4. Chapter 4: Ritual

**Warning: This Chapter might be disturbing by some readers so you've been warned**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ritual**

 _"Hurry up now!"_ William yelled and everyone sprints as fast as they can. Behind them was Jackson rushing towards them with a hatred expression in his face still with his Mace in his hands. _"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU PATHETIC COCKSUCKER!"_ he yelled towards the group and then threw his Knife against them who spins around the air and then hits William in his back head.

 _"WILLIAM NOOO!"_ Rebecca cried and he fell to the ground and just lies there with a lifeless Body. Rebecca went on her knees and cried over his Corpse but soon got dragged away from Skippy and Lana. First Rebecca didn't want to come but then she sees that the Guy with the Mace is approaching to them. So she let go over her dead Boyfriend and continues to run away with them. While they were running Lana and Rebecca shot a glance back and sees with shocked expression how Jackson smashed dead-William's head and pulled out his knife.

 _"One down three to go. And this time I take you brown-hair."_ The long-haired young male said and points his weapon to Skippy with his dead eyes. All of them were running and running and suddenly crawled underneath one of the Shacks to hide. _"Guys down here. We have to hide."_ Lana said and both of them looked on what she's pointing with her injured bloody arm. It was a whole between the clementine trellis and they started to crawl through it. Skippy goes at the last and then suddenly he turns around and sees a mace waving towards his face. He dodge it and lied on the floor.

Lana was screaming in fear/worry for him and Rebecca tried to held her back. Skippy crawled away and looked up to Jackson who stares back at him down with dead full-hatred eyes but he keeps his creepy smile. Skippy stands up and tries to bring big Space between them.

 _"He man so-sorry about brother ok. I really am."_ Skippy apologizes and tries to shoot him but then the long-haired rushed over to him and smacked his fist against his Nose and made him kneel to the ground. _"SKIPPY NO! LET GO OF HIM YOU SICK FREAK!"_ Lana cried towards Jackson but he ignores it and kicks her boyfriend in his Stomach made him cough and panting. _"How stupid can you be. Apologizing to_ _someone who has to watch how you killed my brother with me next to him."_ Jackson said and stumbles on Skips right hand which he panted in pain and then cuts his ring and his pinkie with his knife.

 _"AAAAAAH FUCK!"_ Skippy yelled and screamed in pain. Lana and Rebecca were now crying now. Jackson seems to like this and finally wants to end Lana's boyfriend. " _Now I'm gonna send your poor soul straight back to hell and I keep your beauty."_ He said and raised his Mace. _"I-I'LL PROTECT YOU LANA!"_ Skippy screamed and closed his eyes. But then blood splats over the brown-haired face and Body and he confusedly opens his eyes and looked up to his torturer.

He spits blood and breathed for air but and looked straight before him with eyes widens. Lana stabbed him with a kitchen Knife right in his Lungs and was shocked about her activity. Jackson fell on the floor and stopped breathing.

 _"Skippy ?"_ Lana cried and rushed to him. He was lying on the floor still took heavy breathes from the pain and she could see his Nose and Hands was bleeding and has a bruise on his left Chest. _"I-I think that son of a bitch broke a few of my ribs."_ Skippy said panting and Lana just smiles and tears were forming in his eyes and she hugged him. He hugged her back but just with one arm. His bloody three fingered hand was now bandaged by Becca who took the first aid kit with.

The couple could see she was still hurt by her boyfriends death and Lana carefully hugs her to comfort her and Rebecca starts crying in Lana's chest. Skippy walked over to Jacskon's corpse and sees that his wound was like in X-Men healing itself. _"What the hell ?"_ he mutters and could see that he starts breathing. Skippy looked in confusion but also frightened down to him and he quickly walks back to the two women.

 _"I think we better get going girls."_ Skippy said

 _"Skip please let her for five minutes. Why the rush ?"_ Lana sternly said and both of them looked up to him.

Skippy said nothing and points to Jackson who's now moaning. The trio looked shocked to Jackson who slowly opens his eyes and looked around but all three were already gone.

The two girls and the one male were running again and then stopped. In front of them walks a small group of Hillbilly's and Amish people with flashlight and torches and weapons on the other hand. They were walking into the direction of the trio and the behind them walks Jackson but this time together with Mitchell who also is still alive but they don't see them in the darkness.

 _"Fuck! What are going to do now ?"_ Lana asked and Becca sees the back door of the Chapel next to them. _"In here."_ she said and opens the door and went inside then she looks back and sees the skepticism in the pair's eyes. _"Look all of them are searching for you so that means they couldn't be in the Chapel right now."_ Becca explains and looks on both side and sees that the brothers and the group were near now. She looks back to the Loud woman and the brown-haired male and gave them a hurry-up look. First they looked at each other but trust her because she has already saved their lives and rushed inside.

the girl with the braids locked the door and heard a conversation on the other side of the door. Skippy raised his Shotgun and carefully looks around. They were in the back office but also in the bedroom of Jeff Wallace. It was a small room with a desk in the middle of the room. two book shelf were standing on each side and in the middle between the Shelf was big Window but was covered with this color Church glass. On the wall above them were the Exit door was a cross hanging with Jesus on it who stares down to them. on the other side of the room was a small bed with a night stand next to it and has a small table lamp and a bible on it.

The teen girl sneaks over to the door and carefully opens it. It reveals a very small Hallway who ends to another door. Skippy went first because he had the Remington and walks over to the other door. Lana who was the last closed the door and quietly followed them. Becca then lays a hand on the knob and Skippy stands next to her and prepares to shoot if somebody is on the other side. Lana griped her Wrench tightly and makes her in position to fight. the teen girl turns the knob and slowly opens the door and carefully leans outside the small crack and then sighed in relief.

 _"It's clear. Like I said none is in here."_ Becca said and opens the door. The couple sighed as well and lowered their weapons and walks outside the door and enters the Chapel hall. It was more modern like Chapel with Bricks on each side except at the front where the Altar with the two candles and flower pots on it was. Above the altar was a big wooden Cross so in the size for a whole person. on the left and right side of the Cross were also those typical large church windows. The whole floor was covered with a dark grey Carpet who also went up the Stages and around the Altar and the Votive candle holders. And just like other Churches and chapels were those benches and on each side were the large windows and pictures. On the ceiling were three lanterns hanging and all of them were on. And speaking of ceiling the form was a more square/round form.

The trio looked around and also notices that was one Confession Booth standing next to the benches. As they walked further towards the benches to the main doors to leave the Chapel, they suddenly heard people screaming from the outside and suddenly the doors starts opening. The trio went in panic and hides in the booth and quickly but quietly closed the door. All of them were now tight to each other and Skippy was standing at the door and prepared his gun. Then they heard people walking inside praying something. And then they see them again. The persons with the Robes dragging the couple Andrew and his wife Marsha to the altar and ripped of their clothes. Lana and Skippy were shocked about that view and Lana even covered her mouth. Rebecca on the other hand was not so shocked about that. Because she knew what's gonna happen next. Outside Andrew and Marsha were begging and yelling to leave them alone but they just ignored them or in Andrew's case slapped him to be quiet. The people were now sitting in the benches and were still praying and raised or puts together they're hands. After that the couple were carried on the Altar so that both of them were facing each other. Andrew tried to calm his wife down who was crying. Then the doors opened again and everyone were quiet now.

Jeff Wallace and the two brothers Mitchell and Jackson were walking towards the altar and looked at everyone. Then the Isaac-look-alike starts to speak up with a Microphone in his hand.

 _"My Family. First of all I wanted to say sorry that on this special day we have to go hunting for those couples. Our good old brother Buck who was guarding those demons. Was found lying with a bruise on his face in front of one of those Cells. We were shocked and helped him. As he came back to us. He told us that one couple called for him to come over to them. Then he went over_ _and asked what's wrong and then he got smacked with a broken bed leg in his face. That's all he knew he said._ Jeff stopped for a moment and the crowd started gasping and talking to each other. Skippy and Lana were looking at each other and know that the Leader is talking about them. Then Jeff and the brothers passes the Booth in front of them and Mitchell and two guys were now standing in front of the doors and faces the crowd with their guns and weapons. The trio starts breathing heavily and shaking but each of them were trying to calm each other. Then Wallace talks again.

 _"This shows again that's the plan of Satan again. Last Winter he brought over us the sickness which the outworld called: Leprosy and still today people are suffering back there in the healing zone. And now those Couples were breaking out and were trying to defeat us. We are the hands and the mouth of the Lord we're not gonna let those Heretics and their Lucifer win."_ he now yells in the mic and everyone agreed with him and nods their heads, raises their hands or cheered. Even the guardians, the guys in the ropes and the brothers were cheering and raised their Weapons in the air.

The trio who still hides in the confess booth couldn't believe what they were hearing. _"They are fucking crazy."_ Lana whispers and both of them agreed with her. Jeff walks over to the naked couple and the turns back to his "family".

 _"Those people are the reason why the world went to hell. Those people are the reason why god tried to left us, Those are the demons who brought the sickness over New Eden and infected or killed your family_ _members and friends._ " At this sentence Rebecca starts to get angry and clenches her hands to a fist and tears forming in her eyes. Skippy noticed it and puts a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look. She looks back to him and she could calm her down.

After that Jeff ended his speech and everyone were cheering and praying again. Then the leader turns back to the couple and took a Dagger from his jacket pocket and went over to the woman. Andrew starts to yell at him to let her go and cursed towards him. Marsha was crying even harder and screams in pain. The Isaac-look-alike carves something on her back and prayed something in Latin. Andrew tries to get up but got held by two guardians. Andrew could nothing do then just look at his wife who got tortured in front of him. The other at the benches prayed swell and some of them even smiled at this action. Lana and Skippy were now more shocked than before and Lana even starts to tear, Becca knew this was going to happen but still she was shocked about it and became angry again.

Once Wallace was finished he then pulled his pants down and rapes her. Andrew became even more angry and sad and curse even more to him. Marsha was now screaming in pain while Jeff rapes her. _"This is for all the Sins I ..."_ Before he could end his sentence he came inside her and everyone raised their hands and screamed as well but this time in a sort of growl. The trio inside who still were inside that booth. Were extremely shocked and angry now. Then the Leader walks over to Andrew and starts to carve and then raping him. Marsha passed out and was unconscious. Andrew screamed in pain too. as Jeff pushed his dick inside Andrews ass and Skippy wanted to help him. He began to breath heavily and puts a hand on the door knob. Lana who was still tearing and shocked tried to push him back. But he ignores her and tries to open the door. But then Wallace screamed again and everyone were growling inhuman again and raised their hands in the air. and even Andrew passed out and vomits on the Altar.

Skippy snaps himself out and pulled his hand back from the knob and starts tearing as well. ' _This has to be just a nightmare please. Wake up dude. Wake the Fuck up!'_ he though to himself and then everyone raised from their seats and left the Chapel through the front door. Jeff, Mitchell, Jackson, the people in the robes and some guardians took the couple and walked through the doors where the Trio enters the Chapel. After seconds it became quiet again. The three left the Booth and were shaking and crying now.

 _"See. That's the r-reason why I want to get the fuck out of here."_ Rebecca sobs and felt on her knees just like Lana. Skippy tried to calm himself down by doing some heavy breathing and then went over to the girls.

 _"Girls. I know this is not the best time ... but ugh. we gotta keep going."_ he said still disturbed from the picture of the ritual and helped both of them up. Then all three of them left through the front door but then got surprised by the Speakers nearby.

 _"What I forgot to say my brothers and Sisters out there is still one Couple outside. Those were also those who could break free. Find them and bring them back to the Chapel and our Oblation has ended."_


	5. Chapter 5: Children of the Corn

**Chapter 5: Children of the Corn**

Carefully the three were walking with Skippy in the lead. Skippy is now more paranoid with his gun than before. Every time their hear something he flinches and points the gun into the direction of the Source. Lana was still disturbed from the horrific scene in the Chapel she couldn't believe that two people were tortured and raped in front of her eyes. She walks tightly behind her Boyfriend with the Wrench in one hand and the other with Rebecca's hand. Rebecca was also holding hand with Lana and just wanted to leave this place.

She lived since her childhood in New Eden and never understood how the outworld really is. Every time she wanted to go through the Gates or hides in one of the Vehicles when they're looting for Gas or other things they couldn't make it inside the Village, she got caught and told that the out there is Sodom or that she's only save in New Eden, bla bla bla.

A few Moments of sneaking and flinching they suddenly stopped on a sign before them it reads. _" **NEW EDEN'S PLANTATION FIELD** "_ Becca frowns when she read the sign and fell into her knees in tears. The Couple looked at each other in confusion and Lana got dow to her to comfort the teenage girl.

 _"What's wrong Rebecca ?"_ Lana asked in a quiet gently voice while rubbing her back.

 _"T-this is w-w-where my friend Tatjana was m-murdered by him and some o-other workers here."_ Rebecca sobs and finally breaks out in tears.

Skippy takes a glance down to her and then looked at his girlfriend who just shocks her head.

 _"Woah! Who's there ?"_ A voice appeared inside one of the Cornfield and made everyone flinch. Skippy puts the gun on his back and grabbed the two females by their wrist and sprints inside the Field and walked through the Corns. But then he stops and looks around on each side were flashlights or torches flashing with some shadows lurking through the Field. Rebecca noticed one coming towards them and she pulled the couple and herself on the floor and held their breath.

The guy is now walking in front of them without noticing they were right in front of his Nose. It was an middle aged man with a hat on he wore a white button shirt which was blood splattered and a overall and armor boots. All three of them were watching him in fear and tried to held their breath put each of them could feel it's to taxing because they were running. The hillbilly then continues to walking and disappeared inside the Corns again. All were now sighing in relief and carefully standing up but with looking around if someone comes again.

 _"God that was close"_ Rebecca sighed and both agreed with her. _"Okay. Rebecca do you know a way out of this Mace ?"_ Skippy asked her and she tries to orientate with something and looks at the Water tower then she waved them to follow her and leads the way. On their way Lana got pushed by a person to the floor and the woman tries to stab her with a hand fork. Lana fight's back then Skippy kicked the women with the bonnet in the face and makes her scream in Pain. The scream was so loud that everyone in the Field could hear it and ran towards the source.

 _"Oh Fuck! They're coming!"_ Lana yelled and the three now just sprains towards Water tower without looking behind or stop. Behind them they could hear screams and runnings from their chasers and even tries to shoot them with their Rifles, Revolvers or Shotguns. They were hunted like Animals or Prey's and the other's were Predators nothing could stop them each of them could feel the adrenalin rushing through their bodies, the heart beat is now on earthquake beat and everything they just think is run and get the hell out the Field.

Once they left the Field they rushed over to the fence and ends in another Field but this time not a Corn but a melon field. Rebecca could see the Tower was now right in front of them. _"Come on were almost there."_ She said and begins to run again, The pair followed her and Skippy turns around for a second and sees that most of the chasers gave up but others were now climbing over to the fence.

 _"Oh Fuuuuck!"_ he yells and then begins to shoot at them and could it two of them. But suddenly he had no ammo and panicked and followed the girls. The last four members were now vengeance for their killed brother's and sisters and continues to chase them.

In the meantime Skippy could catch the girls and Rebecca opens a Hatch and climbed inside then Lana and then Skippy. He immediately closed the Hatch and climbed down the ladder and met the others.

 _"Where are we ?"_ Lana asked and Rebecca lights a Lantern and went to the duo.

 _"Actually this is the Tunnel... straight to the ... Lepers. But this is the only way exit I know guys."_ The braids teen responds and lead the way. Above them the chasers were searching for them. They lost them during the fight and it was to dark to see something even if they got Torches and flashlights.

Back down the trio were walking along the tunnel with Rebecca's lead. The tunnels were looking like a mix up of catacombs and sewers. On each wall were signs of crosses and people drawn and also some words and sentence. Underneath them was water floating just like in the Sewers and every 18 feets were torches hanging on the walls and more and more they could hear a like monk choir singing in the background. After seven minutes of walking they suddenly stopped in front of a door and could now perfectly hear the Choir singing.

 _"Ok be quiet."_ Rebecca commands them and carefully opens the door. Skippy and Lana prepared for a fight again and both were standing into a fight position. After the teen opens the door to a crack, the singing became louder and louder. But then the door is completely open now they realizes nobody is in there. It was just some Music Boxes who played the choir. All three sighed in relief but still carefully entered the small hall.

 _"What the hell is this place ?"_ Both Lana and Skippy asked and Rebecca closed the door and turns back to them. _"This are the Burial Chambers of the lepers."_

It was a Big Burial Chamber hall who was build just like in the style of christians. In every gab lies a dead body covered in shawls. It was like in the catacombs of Paris . Some walls were also decorated with Skulls and even some ball bounded corpses. On the floors and some Candles were standing on some tables and even on the floor were a pile of Candles lighting the room. And just like in the Tunnels, were some Symbolic and sentence written on the walls and on every corpse in gaps were photos of them who were lying now.

The couple were stunned but in a frightened, disturbed way on what were their both standing right now. Even Rebecca couldn't believe it what she' seeing she never was in here before she was just in the Tunnels but never inside this room. At the end of the room between the Chambers and mourning altars was another Tunnel but it looked more modern than the other Tunnel or even the whole room here.

The three headed over to the Tunnel and sees everything was covered in plastic and the doors were just plastic curtains with zippers. On each side were halogen spotlights flashing through the plastic walls.

 _"The Fuck is this ? Is this a ... some sort of Quarantine tunnel or something ?"_ Lana asked and both just shrugs and all three chose to enter the Tunnel but then a loud bang and a quake shaker the room and makes everything falling to the ground. Rebecca and Lana squeaked a little and fell and Skippy screamed and fell as well to the floor. Candles, Altars and even some mummified corpses fell to the ground and the Music instantly stopped and everything went almost dark and quiet again.

Skippy lifts himself up and called to the others. _"Lana, Rebecca are you alright ?"_ both nodded and he helps them to get up. _"What the fuck was that Skippy ?"_ The Loud female asked and hugged him tightly Skippy hugged her back and looked at Rebecca who sadly stares towards the couple. Skippy was pity and reached one arm for her to come. First she just stood there and looked at his arm then back to him but then she rushed over with tears in her eyes and they joined a group hug.

Skippy comforted the two girls who were crying and sobbing and he tried to fight back his tears as well. After the group hug they let go of and looked at each other.

 _"Are you two alright ?"_ he asked and both nodded and smiled to each other. he smiles back and glanced to the odd tunnel and then back to the girls.

 _"Ok. You're both ready to go ?"_ The male asked again the both girls looked to the Tunnel and then back to him and nods. he agreed and pulled down the zipper and entered the "Quarantine Tunnel". Rebecca and Lana looked and held each other hands and smiled and together they followed Lana's Boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6: Isolation I

**Chapter 6: Isolation I**

Three young people were walking along the tunnel who was surrounded by Plastic and some lights on each side. None of them don't now what's going to expect them at the end of the Tunnel. They were lead like three mouses trapped in a cage and crawled through those Pipes to find a way out. Rebecca and Lana were still holding hands while stepping behind Skippy who aimed his gun before him until he stopped and looked above him. The girls were first confused why he's stopping but then they looked into the direction were the male was staring.

Above them was a Biohazard Sign which makes all three of them gulp. Skippy looked in front of him and a few meters away from them was a metal door with a like Button on the left side. Above the door were signs which reads. **_"Careful" "Quarantine Zone"_** and another Biohazard sign.

Skippy turns back to the others. _"Guys there must be another way of here. We can't get through this door. We don't know what sickness except Leprosy is over there."_ he said and Lana agreed with him. But Rebecca looked a bit confused towards him and his girlfriend.

 _"Why what's wrong about them ?"_ She asked and both of them looked dumbfound to each other and then back to her. And then Lana began to speak.

 _"Look Rebecca. You could be infected and be sick too. Don't you now that ?"_ She asked in confusion and Rebecca's eyes widenes. She then looked around and tried to remember Jeff's words when she was six. _'Don't believe of the outworld lie that you could be infected if you come in contact with the diseased. That's a lie. You're just getting sick when you sinned to bad that God couldn't believe it and that's why he punishes you with sickness. Even if Lucifer send us this disease over us it doesn't mean that God didn't tried to not help No. My family. He saw inside them that they sinned to much and that's their punishment.'_

Then Rebecca snaps out by Skippy and Lana's voice and she could see both of them glanced to her with a worried expression. Then she stands up and went over to the Couple. _"I don't know who can I believe right now. You or Jeff."_ she mutters and both again looked at each other.

 _"What do you mean by that Rebecca ?"_ Lana asked and Rebecca explained everything to them Both widenes their eyes when they've heard of the Story and Skippy even face palmed himself by her words. _"Look Rebecca. Jeff is a liar everything he says is not true. He's just a crazy pervert who thinks he could rule the world with his craziness."_ The couple explained to the teen with the braids and she then agreed with them but is still confused who's she gonna believe.

After the conversation they had no choice as go through the door. They went over to the door and Lana pushed the button and the metal door opens like the doors in the malls on each side. Then they carefully stepped inside a small chamber who got another door and then suddenly the door shuts behind them. All three were in panic and tried to open the door but then gas like cloud appeared through some pipe openings and filled the room with it. The panicked trio were now coughing and gasping for air and then everything went still again. After a few seconds the second door opens and the three got surprised by cold swamp water flooding inside the Chamber and they sneaked outside of it.

Lana leans outside and it reveals that they're inside of a construction Container who also was sealed with plastic and High-tec things. Lana who was followed by Skippy and Rebecca explored the room with a better eye. There was a hospital bed in the middle of the room which got a spinning chair, and a hospital Tray table with some scalpels and other hospital stuff on it. On the other side behind the Operation lamp were some other equipment like Computers, blood tester stuff and other High-tech things. There were also some wheelchairs and two flat screens were hanging on the wall one of them was still on and shows a X-Ray picture of a deformed head. Even if the Stuff looked brand new everything was infested with swamp plants and mud.

Rebecca stumbles over a half open door and she called for them in a whisper tone. The couple quietly rushed over and all three were now looking through the crack opening and saw nothing just the Swamp with a fog and some trees. But then a moaning made all three of them flinch and then looked back to the opening.

A Shadow appears through the fog and it doesn't looked human. Even if it's walking on two legs and acted like one it doesn't look like one. The figure was tall so like in size of a brown bear. It walked on two feet and got something on it's back. It was lurking around through the trees. And then it disappeared again in the mist.

 _"Ok everything looks clear."_ Skippy waved to them and the three exits the Container. As they entered outside they sense a stinky rooting smell in the air made them gasp and coughing. _"( **Cough** ) ( **Cough** ) Shit is it just me or is smell not from the Swamp itself ?" _Skippy asks and the tries to breath through the mouth.

 _"I encountered and smelled a lot of disgusting things in my life but this is too much for me."_ Lana responds and held her hand in front of her mouth and nose. Rebecca did the same end tried not to vomit.

With their hands covering their breathing ways the three were stepping through the swamp water. All three could feel how the water flooded their feet inside the shoes and their trouser dancing around their legs (except in Rebecca's case). They then suddenly facing some lights between the trees and could see shapes walking through the trees. Lana then glanced down and sees bubbles in the water and she begins to panic.

 _"SHIT. Get out the damn Water now!"_ She commands them all three quickly climbed up a tree.

 _"What is it babe ?" "Yeah Lana why the panic ?"_ Both asked her and looked to the Loud girl with a confuse but frightened look.

 _"There were bubbles next to us. So sometimes a sign of a Alligator."_ She explained them and now both opened their made a expression in understanding.

The suddenly the "Thing" returned and spots the three and this time it got company. All of them looked liked they got bandages around their faces or somewhere else and missing body parts like hands or even feet. All got disfigured faces and were drooling and grunting the whole time. The "Leper leader" lets out a inhumanly roar and points with his Axe towards the three who were now quickly got his attention and stared towards the group. As the group surrounds the Tree they starts to chopping or climbing it.

The tree tried to kick, push or in Skippy's case smack them with his still empty Shotgun. Then Lana noticed that the Alligator dives up from the water and attacks one of the lepers. That was their chance to flee.

 _"Guys I know a way out follow me."_ She said and jumped on one of the Lepers which made him collapse like a card house. Skippy and Rebecca were about to follow her but then the earth begins to shaking again followed by a loud Bang. Thru the quake the some trees also the one were Rebecca and Skippy were still on. were falling now.

The brown-haired boy and the teen with the braids were now holding on some branches until the Tree completely lies on the ground. Some of the Lepers were hit by that and the humanlike Creature stumbles towards the young people. Lana went over to them and first helped Skippy who fell with his back on a large branch. Then those two got to Rebecca but she got it worse. Her entire foot is stuck underneath the Tree.

 _"I-ah I can't ... get out."_ Rebecca painfully said and in the background they saw the tall human-like creature approaching them. _"Come on go. It's over for me."_ she then said to the couple and both shook their heads and tired to lift the tree but it was to heavy. Suddenly both felt they got pulled by their shirts and got thrown a few meters until they landed in the muddy water. Rebecca cried for them and only could see that the couple were dragged away.

She then turns back to the source of the strong person and it was the strong inhuman Leper guy who's now standing right next to her with his Axe in the hand. Rebecca tried to get her free but the more she pulls them more it hurts. She tried everything to get free and then suddenly **SNAP**.

She screamed in Pain and could see her entire right food was gone now. She's now breathing hysterically and gasps for air and fights back her tears and crawled away but then the Leper creature dragged her up and beats her right into her face and makes her pass out.

* * *

 **I know this Story was short and in my opinion bad and for me it felt like I wrote just something inside.**

 **However yeah I hope you've liked it so far and yeah be prepared for the next Chapters. I also wanna predict that I'm working on a Prequel Story and I also got idea for a Spin off story.**

 **So that means stay tuned and yeah have a good night, day, morning, week :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Isolation II and Execution

**Warning this Chapter contains violent and sometimes disgusting Moments**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Isolated II**

 _"Rebecca ?... Rebecca ?"._ A echoing voice appeared in her coma. _"Please Rebecca please wake up."_ She slightly opens her eyes and sees two figures on top of her. Her sight was blurry and her ears were still ringing from the punch. Her sight becomes more sharp and now she could identify who the figures are.

 _"Skippy ? Lana?..."_ she weakly responds but then remembered someone else. _"Will ? ... William are you there ?"_ Rebecca said and again closes her eyes and fell asleep.

In the meantime The couple looked at each other and showed a sad expression to each other. Even tears were forming in Lana's eyes but she tries to fight back. Skippy then looks back to Rebecca and stands up. After that he looked above him and just could see the fog, some trees, lighting of a fireplace and the cloudy black night sky. The Ambience they could hear was too uncomfortable for them. They could hear people grunting, coughing, vomiting, moaning and crying. In the background they also could hear the strange sound they heard from the beginning the strange howling in the distance, the cracking sound of a fireplace nearby, Some stepping sounds, even gun shots in the distance and also the sound of the Swamp itself.

The tree were trapped in a hole which used as a Jail or maybe a toilet but to their luck it doesn't have any sort of sign of it. The hole was big enough for three person and on top of them was a fence which was fixed with four heavy stones. Later Lana joined Skippy by standing next to him.

 _"So... what do you think are gonna doing with us ?"_ Skippy shyly asks towards his girlfriend. The Loud girl just shook her head and crosses her arms of freezing. The brown-haired male notices it and zipped down his muddy and slight ripped hoodie and puts it around her dirty body. She then looked at him with a smile and thanked him and he hugs her with a kiss on her forehead.

 _"If we survive this..." "We will."_ Skippy interrupts her and Lana leans on the mud wall and continued. _"If we get out of this hell. Do you still think of our Business and future in that Garage after that ?"_ She asks him and he looks over to her and smiles and then looks back up.

 _"Of course Lana. First of all we spend all our Money inside of it, plus like I said back in the Motel."_ he then shot a glance back to Lana and steps over the resting one legged teen towards her and held a cheek with one and strokes her blonde bangs with the other three fingered hand.

 _"I want a legacy Lana. You, me and our child or plural."_ he said and it makes her blush and a smile appears on her face. Skippy then took his ex-Cap of his Loud babe and blushes too.

 _"Can you imagine we, a family, show OUR Kids our talents ? Go to the Nascar race and cheer your favorite racer Bobby Fletcher, See them grow up."_ The male said and Lana then give him a very cute smile and held a finger on his lips.

 _"I know it's not the best moment for this but back in the Motel..."_ She then stops and try to think of a intelligent sentence to bringing to him. _"Skippy. I'm_ _pregnant."_ That's all she just can say and took his hand and puts it on her Stomach and she began to tear in joy.

Skippy first couldn't believe his ears but then he begins to smile and puts his Hands in front of his mouth and laughed in joy. _"Lana... I... That's great Babe."_ he said and hugged her tightly and she hugs him back. But then they got interrupted by a moaning. Both glanced down to Rebecca and sees that she's waking up and slowly opens her eyes. But then she noticed that one eye seemed to be swollen and the couple could see the black eye on the left side.

 _"Becca are alright ?"_ Lana and Skippy broke their hugs and rushed down to her. Rebecca then tried to lift her up but got stopped by the couple. _"Hey easy okay don't rush."_ The young male said and she starts to lift her body slowly after that she tries to move her "feet" but then she realize that something is wrong with one and she looked down. Her entire right food was gone and she was almost passed out again and cried.

The couple tired to calm her down but she's hyperventilating and was shaken. _"I-I WANT THE FUCK OUT OF THIS PLACE, LET ME OUT."_ She cried and it got the attention of everyone outside the hole. After a moment of crying and screaming Rebecca finally could calm herself and cried into's the couples chest. Both were comforting her but then all three got jumped by a stump form the above them and all glanced up.

It was a another Sick person but no leper. He held his to mach and tries to say something but then he pukes inside their Jail and everyone inside dodge the falling Vomit and were disgusted by the sight and the smell. Even Lana.

 _"What the Fuck dude ?!"_ Skippy yelled towards the person but he just smiles and walks away and called a name. _"Agusto. Agusto. They're awaken."_ He said and then a few of the sickos and lepers walks over to the hole and glanced down with joy and smile. After one minute the creature human-like man appeared through the crowd and also looks down to them. Then he commands with a some sort of growl to move the fence and take them out.

They obeys and four of them removed the rocks and the fence. Then a ladder was brought down to them and the tree refused to climb up the ladder but then Agusto the creature roared and now six sickos jumped down the hole and violently dragged them up. Everyone tried to fight free from the grips but then Skippy realizes Lana's pregnancy and becomes more angry and scared for her.

The crowd brought the teen and the couple to a place which looks like a execution. There was a big Log with a Basket in front of it. But what they saw around it shocked all three. In the trees or in some spikes or stakes were people woman, males even children and animals were hanging or some heads were put on Spikes or even some people were just bound on stakes and three of them were still breathing and stares at the happening. Some Animals were also chained on rocks and on the other side people mostly females were placed so that they were used as Sex slaves. This place was horrific for them.

The crowd started to acting like American Indian when they bound a cowboy to a stake and cheering. Everyone were happy about it and then Agusto walks in the from and places his Axe on the Log and waved his Subjects to bring the brown-haired male. Lana and Rebecca but especially Lana were beginning to panicking and crying and sobbing as Skippy was brought to the front.

 _"Ugh LET GO OF ME YOU DISEASED COCKSUCKERS. LANA!"_ He yelled and fights not to approach the execution Log. Lana also tries of free herself to help her Mate but the grips were to strong and she could nothing to just staring helpless. In the meantime Skippy's head was placed on it and Agusto teased him by doing stroking his hair with the axe. The brown-haired male takes a shot towards his Babe and thought of their future with their child. "my child" he thought to himself and gave Lana who now noticed that he's looking at him and stretched her hand for him a smile and whispers to her " _I will protect you two from above Babe._ " (with that he means her and the Baby.) and he closes his eyes. The creature-male waves his axe in the air and in the meantime Rebecca thought back to her dead boyfriend and cried and closes her eyes. Lana couldn't just look away and then **ZACK.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the Cliffhanger :D**


	8. Chapter 8: New Company

**Chapter 8: New Company**

 _"SKIPPY !"_ Lana screamed and was too shocked as she could do something. Everyone were cheering but then went silent. Skippy opens his eyes and moved his eyes and could see the Axe was lying just next to his head. Then he shot a glance up to the Agusto who was breathing heavily and coughed blood from his mouth and without a warning he fell on his back and was dead.

This is his chance to flee and he kicked the one who held his body down the Log in his knee that it breaks on the other side. The Leper screamed in pain and also fell to the ground and held his broken knee. Lana headbanged the one sicko who grips on her arms and he let go of her and touched his Nose in pain. Skippy was right now in a fight with two of the Sickos and punched and kicked them in the face or in other parts of their bodies in. Lana rushed over to him and quickly glanced towards Rebecca who's still captured by the crowd and tried to free herself but got beats up by a group of infected children with Rocks and Sticks in their hand.

 _"Shit Lana help her!"_ he said to her and gave her the Agusto's Axe and she rushed over to help the one legged teen. Lana had no other choice as kill these children and waved the axe towards them. While she's smacking the kids she closes her eyes to not see that she's killing those poor naive Children. Back to Skippy he watches as the crowd became smaller but still some people tried to kill them and were now about to shoot at him.

 _"Skip watch out they got guns."_ Lana yelled over to him and he looked into the direction of the Archer's who pointed their guns towards the brown-haired male. Skippy curses with a loud _"Oh Fuck me."_ and runs inside the Swamps between the tortured people and animals. A few of them got hit by the shootout and both girls were trying to limp away from those Lepers and Sickos. Rebecca puts an arm around Lana's shoulders and both of them "walked" away.

 _"What we gonna do about Skippy ?"_ Rebecca asks in worry and moaned by the pain of the loss of her foot. Lana who was looking around for a way out and for her boyfriend then response. _"Don't worry he'll come for us. He's a brave guy and will never leave us behind."_ The Loud woman said but she was still worried about him and hopes he's gonna be ok.

Skippy runs through the Trees and ponds and could feel that his Chaser are right behind his back and were trying to catch him. He suddenly ends up in a sort of Camp everywhere he could were Tents or small Cabins standing around even on the water were some small Houseboats on it. Skippy then stops and looked in every direction where he could go but then he got grazed by a bullet on his hips. He flinched and turns around and he could see two were trying to shoot at him. One got a hunting rifle and the other got a Crossbow and starts to shoot towards him. Skippy dodged the Arrow and then hides in one of the Tents.

Agusto and his co-helpers then stopped shooting and rushed over to the tens and were now searching for their chosen one. Skippy who had moved into another empty tent moaned in pain and held his grazed wound for stopping the bleeding. He took a chance to glance outside the tent and could see Agusto's group approaching him while they looked inside the shelters. Skippy then crawled back and searches for a weapon. His Shotgun was taken away while they were thrown into the Hole.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were still walking together through the Swamp. Rebecca who still had her arm around Lana's neck tried to limping but it's to exhausting for her then she suddenly stops and Lana looked at her with a confused look.

 _"What's wrong Becca ?"_ Lana asked worriedly

 _"I can't anymore ... ( **Pant** )... Why ... why are you still here ? ( **Pant** ) ( **Pant** )" _Rebecca asked this makes Lana to look even more confusedly to her.

 _"What do you mean by that ?"_ She asked and bent down to her. Rebecca starts to sob and tried to avoid eye-contact with Lana because she felt embarrassed.

 _"Look at me-e. L-Look at this... S-Shit!"_ she cried and points at her chopped off leg. Which makes Lana to shock a little. _"You're boyfriend is out there in danger and possibly be ... And you ... you're helping a girl who got chance to survive and who lost everything in her life."_ She continued and then broke down in tears.

Lana could feel her heartbreaking by the sight of the young teen who not just lost a leg. She also lost her boyfriend, her family, friends and even her home. She really got nothing to loose except her life. Lana comfort her with a hug which surprised Rebecca but she could feel the warmly of the Loud woman. Lana began to tear and then suddenly starts to speak.

 _"Look Rebecca the reason we don't leave you back is because you're our friend. And friends should support and help each other that's why. Hell I even saw you as a little Sister even if we now each other for hours. At the time we were back in that hole. Skippy told me that we THREE we're going to have a perfect life after we escape this hell."_ Rebecca was heart warmed by her words and fired into her Shoulder and thanked her.

 _"Th-... Thank you ( **Sniff** ) Lana." _Lana just smiled and then broke their hug. She then held a hand towards the teen and she took it and they continued their walk.

* * *

Back to Skippy he was searching all over inside the Tent for something useful as a weapon but couldn't find anything. But then he glanced down to a frying Pan and shrugged. _"Better than nothing."_ he said and took the Pan.

After that he opens the other opening from the tent and crawled outside. He "rolls" over to the other side of the path so that the Leper next to him couldn't notice him. Then he makes his way inside one of the opened tents and carefully crawled inside. But then he got jumped by another Leper who was sitting inside it and notice the young "healthy" male coming inside and jumps at the burglar.

Skippy screamed a little in shock and held his hands in the air to protect himself. Then he was lying on the floor and got nailed on the floor. The Leper tried to choke him and said something what Skippy couldn't understand. While he's trying to choking the young male his slobber was now tripping into Skippy's face and he was disgusted by it. The Leper let the whole time a grunting/hissing sound from his mouth and still tried to choke him with his deformed hands.

Skippy was about to pass out but then he sees something looking out inside the Leper's ripped Jacket and the brown-haired male grabbed it with his hands and then pierced it into the Lepers neck. Blood was flooding out onto Skippy and as far he could knew is that Leper is contagious through liquid just like Aids. So held covered his mouth with his free hands and closed his eyes until the dead person fell away next to him.

After that Skippy was a little traumatized that he actually stabbed someone in front of his eyes, but this is not the time for sitting here and traumatizing he has to find Lana and Rebecca and a way out. So he went outside but then got grabbed by some hands who dragged him along the path. Skippy tried to free himself from the grips but then he got thrown right in front of the feet of the human-like Creature Agusto. Skippy looks up and stunned that he's not dead just like back with Mitchell he was dead but now he's standing breathing in front of him.

'What the hell is wrong with those people this isn't RESIDENT EVIL here.' he thought to himself and tried to flee again and dodge the grips from the tall creature or the others. Skippy is now running and the cat and mouse play continued again. Bullets and Arrows were flying through the air and Skippy sprints through the Tents and sometimes shoves other sickos or lepers on his side and then he fell into a small river and swims across it. He takes a look back and sees that his chasers were now swimming as well.

 _"Oh for Fuck sake. That's not fucking fair dude."_ He pants while he's swimming across the small river. After a few second he could feel the floor again and starts running again through the trees. In front of him he could see two familiar figures walking in the Swamps but then quickly turned around.

 _"Skippy ?"_ the one figure said and it revealed it's his girlfriend and future mate and his friend Rebecca. He sprints towards them and yelled them to run. First the two were confused why but then they could see that next to them a bullet hits a branch and they started to run. Skippy stopped by Rebecca and carried her on his back and the trio starts to fleeing through the Swamps and sometimes through some mini Camps. They were running and running without to think of stopping. Behind them the group and the creature were still chasing them and were shouting and shooting towards the three.

 _"ARE THEY EVER GONNA QUIT?"_ Rebecca asked madly and looks back to her chasers. Agusto noticed that she's glancing back at him and he let out a almighty roar towards her and Becca just shoved the middle finger against them. Skippy and Lana who became slowly tired especially Skippy who carried Rebecca on his back from running notice that their soon gonna have to stop but they can't they don't want to end up on the Log again. But then something came into Skippy's mind.

'Who stabbed or shot that guy ?' he thought to himself and gave a puzzled look while he's running. At this time while they were running a Truck appeared in front of them and starts driving towards them. Both Lana and Skippy with Rebecca on his back separated each other and avoid the car and then two appeared on the Loading trunk and one of them threw a huge Net against Lana and she fell to the ground. Lana tried to free herself from the net but it was to heavy plus it she was trapped in that net on hand and feet. Rebecca noticed it and turns back to Skippy.

 _"SKIPPY. LANA IS TRAPPED."_ She yelled and he quickly stops and turns around and sees that Lana was dragged back to the Truck. Skippy was about to run towards her but then he felt something on his foot and suddenly was hanging upside down and lost Becca from his back and she dropped on the floor.

 _"Oh Fuck. Shit. RRRRRAAAAH."_ He screamed and cursed and tried everything to free himself but nothing helped him. The group walked over to the duo after they shot Lana with a stun gun. First they dragged the helpless Rebecca away from him and also stunned her with a drag in front of her mouth. Skippy was still trying to free himself from the rope trap and only could see how both girls were brought to the Truck back. He could only how the people disappeared behind the flashing Light of the Truck and loaded her on the Truck. Then Agusto walks towards him and cut the Rope were he's hanging and the brown-haired young male fell to the ground. He then quickly turns around and sees Agusto raises his feet and stumbles with one kick against Skippy's Face and he passed out.

* * *

Skippy slowly opens his eyes and felt the pain right in his face. He also notices that blood is coming from his forehead and was dripping down his entire face which it makes him sneezing and spitting blood. He also feels that his one eye was covered with blood and he only could see red on this eye.

Skippy tries to move but he feels that he's lying in a very tight spot. His entire body wasn't able to move just his head, arms and foot. It was to claustrophobic in here. He then notices that he was surrounded by black painted wood. Skippy tries to look around and tried to move what looked like a hatch door above him to move but it seems like it was locked with nails.

 _"Shit. What the Fuck ?"_ he asked himself and then asks were's his girlfriend and Rebecca ? Now after his eyes accustomed from the darkness. He could barely see that he's lying in a sort of a Box or ... Coffin. Skippy curses and tried again to open the hatch door but then he feels that he got lifted and that shocked him a little.

Suddenly a raspy voice came from the outside and began to speak.

 _"Oh dear God. Please have mercy on to the poor Souls, Oh God according to your unfailing love; according to your great compassion blot out my transgressions. Wash away all their iniquity and cleanse them from their Sin."_ Right at this time Skippy could feel that two Objects were thrown in a River. In then background besides the Swamp people were praying, mumbling and muttering something and then he suddenly feels he's been thrown in the air and lands hard on his back and head.

 _"UFF ah Shit."_ he curse and now water is floating inside of the "Coffin". He was now panicking and tried to smack, push and kick in every direction to free himself and finally pushed with all of his strength against the nailed door. More water was floating inside of it and it also got barely air bubble for him and that makes him more panicking. In the same time a loud just like a choir of Trumpets sound were sounding from the outside and he also could see through some slots that the Sky was now shining in a red light. But Skippy didn't care he wanted to get out of that Box and again pushed with all he got against the door and finally could the door jumped open and a mass of water surprised him. He quickly jumps away from the Box and was now swimming in the water. He then opens his eyes and could now see that next to his "Coffin" two others were floating.

Skippy swims over to them and called Lana's and Rebecca's name but not respond. He finally reached those two boxes and he tries to swim with those two boxes in his arms towards the Shore. After the fight with the River he finally made it and pulled them more into the shore for secure. Then he went over to one Box and puts his ear on the one. He could hear someone breathing inside and he quickly kicks the hatch door open. He then looks inside of it and sees Rebecca lying inside of it still dazed.

Skippy walks over to open the other coffin and it shows Lana already awoken from the creaking sound of the Wood. She was just lying there in a thousand yard stare and her hands were on her Stomach. Skippy climbed inside carried her out and tried to talk with her while stroking her hair and held her hands.

 _"Lana ? Lana please come back to me. You're and the baby are alright you understand."_ he said to her and was extremely worried about her.

Lana could only see that someone was standing in front of her and walking to her but her hears were like she was still underwater and she then remembers the time were she was a kid and couldn't sleep in her Bed. She walks with her Blanket into her brothers room and slowly opens the door. Inside was he lying. Her big and only brother Lincoln. He was sleeping in his on his bed and his specially white hair was like glowing in the night.

Lana walks with puppy eyes inside her brothers room and went over to his bed. Lana then gently shakes Lincoln to wake up and he suddenly wakes up and faces her.

 _"Lana ? another Nightmare?"_ he asked her with a sleepy voice and sits up. Lana just nods and hops on his bed and was about to go sleep again but then she could feel that Lincoln was now holding her and hugged her tightly. Lana was first surprised but then hugs her back. After that he let go of her and smiled.

 _"I had one too."_ He said and Lana gave him a heartwarming smile and hugged him again and she could feel how safely she feels inside her Brothers arms. She was cuddling in it. Lincoln then laid with her in his arms in bed and she could only feel safe around him. Before she fell asleep she turns around to her already slept in brother and kissed him on the forehead and cuddles again into her brothers chest.

 _"Thank you big brother for be there for me."_

* * *

 _"Lana. please open come back."_ A voice echoed through her daydream and for the first she thought it was Lincoln who is here to Safe her again but then she completely snaps out and sees both Skippy and Rebecca kneeling in front of her and her Boyfriend held her in the arms and was about to cry. But then they noticed that she's coming back and hopefully looked to her.

Lana then looks up in the sky and she could see the dark blue Dawn sky above her and noticed that it's going to get morning again.

 _"Skippy ?"_ she asked to him and looks back to him. _"Yeah Babe it's me. I'm here. I'm here."_ he said tearfully and hugged her. Rebecca sits awkwardly in the background and looked to the ground and then looks the area where they where.

She saw that the area looked more civilized than before. Because behind them were two abandoned Houses one of them was a Dock and the other was placed in the background. Rebecca also realizes she leaning on a wrecking Boat and some signs were standing around. She also takes a glance towards above the trees and Cabins and notice a some sort of Watchtower with a Antenna on it. And on the tower was a person standing watching them and then quickly slides down the ladder.

Rebecca's eyes widened and she went back to the Couple who were still kissing and hugging each other and broke the Ice.

 _"Guys I don't want ruin your be together, but we have to go now."_

Both were now looking in confusion to her but then suddenly a sound of a like Siren appeared in the background. They also hear some people hissing and screaming. The trio were about to leave but then People on Motorcycles and one small Car were now surrounding them. In the background they see people running towards them and were holding guns in their hands. Skippy gently shoved Lana and Rebecca behind him and stepped back were the river was.

All of the people were now surrounding and pointing their guns into the direction of the Three. Lana, Rebecca and Skippy then examined the looks of the people. All of were having dirty,ripped black clothes on or were wearing coats. Most of them had mask on their faces and the mask were like a mix up of Twisty the Clown from American Horror Story and Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul. All in all everyone were looking like Emo/Punks which was a mix up like the Scavengers from The Walking Dead. And not to mention all had fangs in their mouths and dark neon red eyes glowing on them. After a while of silence and look arounds a young woman around late 20s walks through the crowd and was now approaching them.

She had lavender skin with long two-tone purple hair she was the only one with green eyes. She also have bloody red lips and aqua eyelids on her. She also have a Necklace on and her outfit consists of a dark purple dress which goes down to the ground and it every time she walks one of her legs appeared through the dress and she also wears a red belt around her upper hips just like Rebecca. And her shoes were also blood red heels. The mysterious girl approached them and then stops in front of the tree to examine them.

She then stops her eyes towards Skippy and she gave him a cute, lustful smile. Skippy felt uncomfortable towards her but she gave him this kind of hypnotic look to him. The purple skinned girl then walks over to Lana and looks down to her Stomach. Then she slowly reached her hand on Lana's stomach but Lana just flinched and Skippy slowly walks in front of her.

Now both Skippy and the girl were again looking into each others eye and suddenly she came closer to him and kisses him on the Lips. Lana clenches her fist and becomes angry then she shoves the girl away from her boyfriend and gave her a scowled face. The Girl did nothing just licking her blood red lips and smiling to them. After that she walks back then notices Rebecca's right "foot". She then waved two of her people to come over and a young man who looked like a male version of Lucy from her childhood and another girl which reminds Lana of Haiku walks over to her and the purple skinned woman stars talking.

 _"Bring her to our doctor and he should look for her, because I see something in here and I wanna talk talk to her later."_ She said to them and looks back to Rebecca who was now panting in fear. Skippy and Lana were now blocking the way of the two.

 _"Don't even think about dude. Who are you guys ?"_ he asked them and the purple skinned girl walks back to the too and starts speaking.

 _"Where the Succubus. And my name is Sibella welcome to Lamashtu's Garden."_ She said and just like a madame she lifts her skirt a bit and greeted them. The crowd greeted swell and the all the women did like the same way as Sibella and the males greeted them by doing their hands on their hearts and also bend down. The three looked at each other in confusion but then Rebecca got carried away and two other strong looking middle aged males were holding the couple back.

Both of them were trying to free themselves but the two mans were two strong for them. Rebecca was like paralyzed from the scene and was placed in the back of the only Car. Then later Sibella waved the two males to bring them to and these two obeyed her and brought the couple also in the back of the Car.


	9. Chapter 9: No Sanctuary

_**Warning: This Chapter contains sexual content**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: No Sanctuary**

In the empty morning Roads of the Everglades a small Minivan drove along the road with two figures who were sitting inside. Inside were sitting a white-haired nineteen year old male and a twenty-one year old young woman who was driving the car. Both of them were having a long ride behind them and were near their destination.

 _"( **Sigh** ) Strange she's still not answering the Phone." _The white-haired male told two year older Sister.

 _"That's odd maybe they're busy with set up their Garage or ... maybe they having a sick night."_ The older one chuckled with a smirk and it makes also her brother to chuckle.

 _"But no serious."_ He then said. _"Don't you think that's odd ? Lola is sometimes the one who never answers her calls or message's. But Lana ?"_ he said.

 _"Oh Lincoln just we'll gonna see, we're almost there chill a bit little Bro."_ Lincoln's sister calmed him and while focusing on the even there's no-one or nothing on the street. While their were driving they didn't noticed that on each side every second mile that they're been watched by some people hiding in the Bushes or sometimes spending on some small Gas Stations.

* * *

Back to the three. Lana, her boyfriend Skippy and Rebecca were sitting silently in the back of the Car. All them were tired, hurt, traumatized, sad, dirty, wet, scratched and questionable. Rebecca was falling asleep during the Ride while the couple were still wide awake and waiting of any surprises. Both of them were skeptic towards the "new" group of "vampires or succubus" In the front was Sibella sitting on the passenger seat holding a dagger in her hands and pierced in her index finger and sucked on her blood which caused the couple a disgusted look. The driver was the male-Lucy look alike with the name of Lars.

Like Lucy in her childhood he has black haired Bangs in front of his eyes But his hair aren't as long as Lucy's. Just like the other members he wore all black. He wears a black t-shirt over a white turtleneck with black stripes, dark grey pants and black and white checkered shoes. He also may be in the same age as her.

The whole ride was still quiet no-one said a word until Skippy broke the Ice. _"Where are you taking us ?"_ he asked both of them with a sternly voice. Lars looked over to his guide and she turned back to face her "crush".

 _"Where going to take you to the Garden of Lamashtu our Vampire god."_ The purple skinned girl said and looked over to Lana who still is mad about the Kiss incident. Sibella noticed it and starts to talk to her.

 _"Oh you don't have to be rude, Blondie. It was just a some sort of say of hello. Otherwise how long do you know of this child ?"_ She asked the fresh pregnant young Loud woman and pointed on her Belly. Lana first tried to ignore the question but then she answered.

 _"A few days ago."_ She mutters but loudly that everyone in the Car could understand. Sibella nods and then turns around. but she still continued to ask and tell them through they were driving on a abandoned small road who leads them to the Watchtower with the Antenna on it.

On their way Lana and Skippy noticed a some sort of Building in the distance. It protrudes through the trees on a Island on the other side of a lake river. The Pair looked at each other and both of them could think of the same thing. ' _Civilization and Help'._

 _"Where here my dear Guest."_ Sibella said and snaps both out of there minds. They looked out of the front window and were a little stunned by the fortress.

Right now a huge wall of Junk and thewalls are made out of mostly corrugated iron sheets, supported by steel tubing, which act as braces supporting the structure. At they front was a huge double door made out of two steel doors. The Gate opens and on all side except the front was filled with other peoples who were following the car. A few of them looked inside the side windows and glanced with their almost dead eyes towards the three. Like they can't wait of something, they're to excited of something.

Lars continues to drive through the Gates and now they entered "Lamasthu's Garden". It looked like a some sort of mix up of a Junkyard but on the other side like a gothic Camp. Skippy also noticed some Tunnels inside the piles of Junk. ' _Maybe a exit or are they bunking inside those Caves ? How is that possible ?'_ he thought that and is amazed of the constructing skills of these people.

The Car stopped and both doors were opened quickly Rebecca who was still asleep was carried out and brought somewhere else. The older twin and her boyfriend didn't even notice that because they were carried out themselves but then Skippy noticed it.

 _"Whoa wait guys were's Rebecca ?"_ he asked everyone but no-one responds and they were again surrounded by the crowd. Sibella who was standing like a model with Lars and the Haiku look-alike in the background tried to calm him down.

 _"Don't worry we've brought her to our doctor he will heal her and she will feel fang-stastic again."_ Sibella said which makes Lana roll her eyes this joke remembers her of one of Luan's puns back when she was a kid. Skippy on the other hand feels like he could trust her. Every time he looks the purple skinned handsome girl in the eyes he feels like hypnotized and could feel a lustfully feeling towards her. But he managed to avoid eye contact with her and looked around.

He notices besides the Tunnels who were their berth, That sometimes bats were flying over their heads. The place almost empty except of a strange Statue made of the Junk they found here which maybe is like a Oblation statue. Above the statue was a altar but more in a gothic way. In the background were Bikes and two Cars parked in the background.

The brown-haired male glanced back and faces the leader again. _"How did came up with this place and why ?"_ he asked her.

The purple skinned late teen smiles a bit and showed them their fangs. She then turns around to her assistants and whispered them something that both couldn't understand. Then she turns back and now glances at Skippy and waved him to follow her. Skippy first hesitate but took Lana by her wrist and followed her. He still loved her, he knew it but he's worried to start having lustful feelings towards the good shaped "Vampire" female but he don't know why.

Suddenly Lana snaps him out of his thoughts and tugged his Shirt. He reacts to it and looks to his pregnant girlfriend who still wears his now dirty,ripped,bloody hoodie. Lana knew something isn't right with him and she wanna know it.

 _"Is something_ _wrong Skippy ? you look so absent the whole time."_ She asked him innocently even she saw how glanced to Sibella. She was worried to him not worried that he may lost his mind, she was worried that he ... doesn't love her anymore.

A minute later the small group arrived in one of those Caves and it looks like another Ritual cave. Both had to remembered back when they were inside the Burial Chambers together with Rebecca. It kinda looked like the same but again more in a Goth look.

'Lucy would really like this place' Lana thought to herself while she looked around. In the meantime people in Robes came through some other Tunnels and lightened up the Candles who were standing around a bed like Altar. Amelia (the Haiku look-alike) walked over to Sibella with something in her hand and gave it to her. Sibella thanked her and starts whispering something in Romanian and then blowed the stuff right in Skippy's face.

Skippy again got the Powder in his face and drugged him instantly. He then fell on the knee and starts breathing heavily and he could feel his entire body felt really heavy but in the same time he would swim in water. His sight begin to blurry and his ears were echoing some voice some were whispering and others were like from the reality. He looked over and sees Lana kneeling beside him and tries to bring him back but then she got dragged away in one of the Tunnels from Lars and another one in a rope.

Skippy tries to save her in his drugged situation but everything was spoony and like slow-mo. Two guys attempt to drag him towards the Altar but he fights to free himself. He could see Sibella and Amelia were stripping down their dresses and prepared them for something on the corner of his eyes. After he was bound to his arms and legs Skippy could again hear Lana's voice in the background but she was too far gone. Skippy yelled her name in his Situation and looked around but then he could feel someone is climbing on his body. He looks in front of him and sees Sibella sitting naked on him. Now he could see every shape of her purple skinned Body. Her natural good shaped breasts, her wide hips and even a shaved, wet ...

Skippy noticed someone behind him and sees Amelia who really remembered him of Haiku in her childhood. She was also naked and had a lustfully expression on her face like Sibella. Skippy could feel that the purple Skinned and her right hand were now stroking his chest and down there. Skippy tried to free himself but then Sibella held both of her hands on his side of his head and looked him straight in the Eye.

 _"Just relax Skippy. We're here to take your Sins from the past. I know what happened back in the Arcade."_ Sibella's voice echoed through his drugged ears and he could feel he's gonna pass out and on the other hand ... euphoria.

 _"Oh Skippy you feel so fang-tastic like you are."_ That were the last words of Sibella before both girls were moaning and let over him and he passed out.

* * *

 _"Come on Skippy. let's do this."_ a girly voice said in the darkness.

Skippy could hear that and slowly opens his eyes. He was lying on a carpet floor in the surrounded by Arcade game machines. The "room was dark and the air was feeling cold. _"Where am I ?"_ he asked himself in a whisper tone and life himself up. He then looks around and could remember the decoration.

 _"No way I'm back here no please."_ he fearfully said. _"This can't be the Arcade in Royal Woods. I'm in Florida with Lana a..."_ he then suddenly stops has he looked down to his Body when he was trying to "awake" him from the Nightmare.

His body was small and he wears his blue long sleeved Shirt and his grey pants and white shoes again. He then feels his face and then his head and noticed that the lime Baseball cap who usually Lana wears right now, he has on.

 _"What the Fuck. What the fuck."_ he said out loud and fell into his knees and sobs. The whole time he mutters to himself that this is just a dream and he has to wake up. He even clapped his hands against his head and even touched the floor or the next vending machine next to him to feel is this really the reality.

 _"I'm losing my fucking mind. I can't be back in this Hell."_ he said and starts to walk along the foggy hallway now. Everywhere he glanced was darkness, fog and quietness. But a few meters away lights a camping Lantern on the ground he walks over and picked it up.

Even he had a light source now it's still gloomy to see something. The little boy walks over were the Dancing Simulation was and noticed a figure in the background. _'Is there someone ?'_ he asked himself but didn't dare to asked the figure but the figure turns around noticed him and walks away with a girlish giggle. Skinny somehow recognized it and followed her.

 _"tfoS os ydoB reh .dog hO. ereh rlig elttil toh siht nioj dlouhs uoy .eduD"_

 _"Skippy we're are you ?"_ The voice again appeared and even know his name. Skippy followed to the source of the Voice and stops in front of a figure who looked taller but it didn't seem to move. After a moment of the paralyzing starring contest, the boy stepped forward a bit and lifted his Lantern. And he sighed in relief. It was just a Puppet who was dressed like a video game figure for the upcoming Game. But the Boy examined the Puppet and could remember the figure now every little Puzzle came together and he made a scared and also angered expression.

 _"Oh no not this day. Oh just... fucking Great."_ he said and kicked against the Puppet which makes it fall to the ground. The sound of the drop was echoing through the Hall which makes Skippy grinch a little. Then he glanced to his left and could see the Entrance. The boy with the cap stepped towards the doors and was about to open the glass door who showed the same dark,foggy but also snowy world outside. But then he heard a strange moan giggle and he quickly turned around and faces the shock of his life.

The puppet who was actually had to lie on the floor was now standing and it's body was turned against the Boy. What was also new is that it's got a big bride smile on his face and dead widened eyes. Both of them were just standing and looking at each other but then suddenly the Puppet began to rush over to the Boy with a creepy inhumanly walk. Skippy screamed and was now running away into the Kitchen. He kicked open the doors and heads into the Kitchen and turned off his Light. Then he rushed inside a Pantry and left the door a creak open.

It was still for a moment nothing was to hear or see. But the young Skippy may be a child but not naive like one. Then in the distance he could see that a shadow was running through and it makes every two seconds a shushing sound. But how fast it came the fast it was gone. In the meantime the young Boy feels and hears someone behind him he turns around and flinched back in shock. A boy who was taller than him with red-hairs and halloween outfit of ghost face but without a mask was standing in front of him and in contrast to the creepy Puppet he looks more human except his dark red eyes and his dirty mouth. The red-haired boy still seemed to recognize him and he began to smile and lifted his arms and starts rushing towards Skippy but the small one was athletic enough to jump over the Counter and sprints trough the doors.

While he was running he could see the running Puppet on the corner of his eyes and sprints even more. Adrenaline was now rushing through his body plus his fear makes him faster as never before. Behind him were his two followers who still chased him. Skippy don't know what to do as running and ... crying.

But then he saw a girly figure standing on the entrance door waving to him. Skippy had no other choice as trust and follower her. Both were now rushing trough the doors and landed on the outside snowy world of "Royal Woods". She took him by his wrist and shoved him before her. Skippy then turns around and now he has a perfect image of her.

 _"( **Gasp** ) Paige ?" _he gasp under his breath. His big and only Sister was standing before him.

 _"Don't worry about me little Brother go."_ Paige yelled and he did was she says but then a few yards away he could remember what happened when she said that and he quickly turns his Body around but he was to late. He has to look again the horror of his life, the reason why his Sisters life was torn apart, the reason why he had the wound on his cheek were he met Lana.

He fell to his knee and has to watch again how Chandler and the boy with the black hair but shaved around head raping and joining his own big Sister. Skippy was about to crying but then he feel the self hate and the hate towards these two figures inside of him. He had enough from the running and hiding. He has to save his Sister. Skippy stood up and ran with full rage against these two rapist and smashed the boy with the black hair the head with the Lantern and he smashed again and again and again and again until his head was full bloody and his skull cracked. Then he got kicked from the side of his stomach and quickly glanced to the source.

Chandler was hissing and jumping toward him. But Skippy had enough of this crap and kicked the red-haired Rapist in the stomach and then he climbed above him and choked Chandler as long until he's not breathing or doing anything.

 _"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU IN HELL AGAIN!"_ he yelled into's Nightmare Chandler's face and then Skippy could see that the body isn't moving anymore. The young boy let go of him and crawled over to his beloved Sister and helped her up. He could see she was bleeding out of her nose and her vagina he also could see it hurts her extremely but she still got a weakly smile to her little brother.

 _"M-my... little Bro-ther is ... a hero now."_ She whispered weakly and hugged him. Skippy hugged her back and opens his eyes again.

* * *

Skippy opens his eyes and he sees Sibella again but she was panting and sweating on him. Skippy also notices he was sweating and breathing heavily. He then looks down and realizes that he was coming inside her and even touched her body with both of his hands. He also realizes he was a grown up again and he got his dirty,ripped,bloody Shirt again and his pants were pulled down. On his right was Amelia lying next to him and stroking his hair with closing eyes.

 _"( **Pant** ) ( **Pant** ) What happened ?" _he asked even he know what happened he dumbly asked the girls. Sibella then took a deep breath and laid on top of him and touched his chest.

 _"You're Purged my sweetheart. And I have to admit you were really good Amelia even accidentally bit in your Neck."_ The purple skinned answered and pointed at the bloody wound his neck. It was not deep enough that he got killed but it was still bleeding. Amelia and Sibella then kissed him on his forehead and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I know this Chapter was more sexual as Horror but I still hope you liked this Chapter and maybe we see us again in the next Chapter.**

See ya guys :D


	10. Chapter 10: Samson and the Lion

**Chapter 10: Samson and the Lion**

Lana who was brought inside a Van to rest, suddenly woke up from her sleep from the sound of grinding and hissing. Lana then sat up and look through the windows and sees that two guys in a robe were dragging her Boyfriend to some where. Lana widens her eyes and quickly exits the Van and rushed over to those two. She's now standing in front of those two who each of them were holding Skippy's arms who fell asleep and she asked them to leave him alone and even shoved one guy away and knelt down to the future father.

She grabbed him and hugged him tightly and noticed that he was sweating and mumbling something about "save" and mentioned his Sister name. Lana began to tear in her eyes and thought many things they had done to him. _"Skippy... what have they done to you ?"_ The Loud woman asked and hugged him again. In the meantime Sibella and her assistants arrived at the scene and Lana noticed them and could only feel rage against the people. She stood up still with Skippy in her arms like a Teddy Bear.

 _"What have you done to him you Bitch ?"_ She rage fully yelled towards the purple skinned girl and even points the finger against her. At this moment most of the peoples were now hissing towards Lana but she ignored it and held the weakly Skippy in her arms. But then Amelia started talking for Sibella.

 _"We purified him from his guilt and sins. he suffered a long time from his past."_ Amelia said.

 _"What suffering ? What purified he doesn't look like he's free. So what have you done to him ?"_ Lana responded and now clenches her hands to a fist while she was holding Skippy. Everyone were surrounding them and Lana was almost there to break the purple skinned Sibella's neck. Sibella on the other hand stayed still and puts her hands on her hips with a gently warm smile.

 _"You know child. I can understand that you're mad at me but being so Batty towards me and my bats is confusing me. And second of all did your mate never told you about his past ?_ Sibella asked.

Lana then stood there speechless and then she looks down to her boyfriend who heard their conversation and looked down to the ground in shame. Lana then turns his head so that she can look him right in the eye. Skippy tried to avoid to look at her but he gave up and starts tearing. He knew Lana's gonna ask him what does she mean by that. So he opens his mouth to confess.

 _"I-I was the one who killed my Sister ... by not saving her."_ he now sobs and closed his eyes. The Loud twin who still holds his head felt pity to him and hugged him tightly. Lana knew who his Sister was and how she died, at the time everyone back in the elementary School heard of the News and she even could remember Lincoln's grief because he once had a crush on her but later they became very best friends to each other. But this day changed him a bit and he moved over to Ronnie Anne.

After the hug and ignoring that they're been surrounded by the cult members, Sibella waved with her head to Lars to bring the woman over into the hole who was right in front a few Yards away from them. Lars obeyed it and waved two others to help him. They rushed over to the hugging couple and grabbed the blonde girl and separates her from Skippy. Lana tried to fight to free herself and yelled at them to let go of her. Skippy on the other hand rushed over to Lana but got tackled by one of those big guys and lands hard to the ground, but his anger and fear towards his girlfriend was stronger than the pain and he punched one of them in the face and tried to kick the other one in the stomach. Lana tired even more to free herself but the grips were to strong and she nearly was out of breath.

 _"NO! LET GO OF HER! PLEASE DONT! PAI.. LANA!"_ he screamed and another guy runs up to him and choked him a little to stop.

Lana cried and was to much in panic that she wished that her Brother or even one of her Sisters was here to help her. And then she feels the grips released her and the lightness of the air rushed through her body and she rolled down a hill full of dumb and mud. Skippy then got released and he sprints over to where the hole is and shoved violently the trio away who threw her down the hole. Then he glanced down and sighed. _"Oh thank god she's alive."_ he whispered under his breath and called her name.

Lana weakly tried to stand up but the pain of the falling handicapped her. But then she realized her Baby and puts both hands on her Stomach and was panicked if it's still alive or not. After the moment her muteness disappeared and she heard Skippy calling her name and she looked into the direction of the source. The brown-haired male looked down to her and then looked for a way to climb down to her but a few people grabbed him and bound him to a chair they brought for him.

Back down Lana was trying to climb a way up but there was so much junk who could probably slide or even fall on her. _"Christ Too risky ?"_ Lana whispered and then she sudden froze by a strange grunting sound behind her. She could feel that she began to shake and breathing heavily she even noticed that up there that her Boyfriend had a shocking expression on his face and the others looked begin to cheer and acting like Vampires.

The Loud girl took all her braveness and turned her body around with still a scared expression. After she completely turned around she widens her eyes and was about to gasp but she was to scared. In front of her was a deformed human who looked like a mix up of human and a bat. It was tall, skinny and it's skin was on some places covered in fur. The arms were deformed into a human/bat wings and it's face the head was human but the eyes and the fang fully mouth was more of a bat. Lana just stood there and watched in awe towards the thing. But the "Batman" growled in a high pitched roar and moved it's body towards the young Loud.

She dogdet it and rushed on the right side of the creature and while starring at the thing, but then she feels something on her shoes and it made her glance down and cried. It was a human skull in which she stepped in. "Batman" heard it and reacts to it and moved the body into the direction of the scream. Skippy who tearfully tried to untie himself yelled rage fully to his rapist why did she do that.

 _"She has to fight her own Sins for what she did to her brother once. Let's see how much "Luck" she have now."_ The purple Skinned girl responded and the only thing she got from him was a confused but still a mixed up scared/ragefully expression.

Lana who searched for a way to dodge it again looked in every direction to go but then she acted to late and the thing pounces on her and she lifted her arms for protect her face. The thing bit in her injured arm where she got shoot and the blonde twin screamed in pain. It felt like she got trapped in a Bear trap or something. Blood was floating down on her body and she could volatile hear her boyfriends screams. Lana was about to pass out but from the pain she even puked from the painfully bit, her sight was blurry and she laid her head on her left side and noticed a brick. She weakly but quickly took it with her free hand and smashed it against the creatures head. It let go of her arm, fell on his back and cried in pain. Lana's sight improved and she could came back to herself then she starts fighting the creature by smashing a pole she pick it up and hit it on it's head and again, again, again, again, again until the face was even more deformed as usually. While she doing smashing the head she yelled and didn't care if blood spits on her face. After she finished matching the face she then madly looked up to the others who some of them were shocked including her mentally broken boyfriend and Sibella's assistants.

 _"I DIDN'T. I KILLED HIM YOU FUCKING WITCH! JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOLE AND WE'RE LEAVING THIS GODDAMN PLACE!"_ Lana yelled in a hatred voice and glanced with her rage fully bloody eyes towards the purple skinned woman. Sibella who became a bit angry from the word "Witch" looked over to the cuffed Skippy who still looked at her with dead, traumatized tearfully eyes and then gave a member a sign to bring then the ladder down to her.

 _'Samson and the Lion.'_ Lars muttered and it got the attention of Amelia who a bit confusedly glanced towards him. He noticed her o the corner of the eyes but ignored her and continued to look down to Lana. In the meantime the ladder was brought and the first month pregnant woman painfully climbed up and then stood up and faces Sibella. Both of them were now looking each other in each others eyes had the same mad expressions on their faces. It was silence, no-one dared to say something they just looked at both women and prepared with a fight. Skippy who was still handcuffed to the chair realizes that dawn breaks into the night and he also noticed that a few of them acted really strange like they would "transform" into something.

* * *

 **So yeah this Chapter was a bit inspired by The Walking Dead 7x10 where Jadis throws Rick into the small Arena with Winslow or from FearTWD where Travis got brought into the** **dig hole.**

 **But I hope you liked this Story so far and I'm also curious what do you think of this Story it's good, it's bad, what could I improve etc.**

 **And be prepared for the finale because right now were going slowly towards the End of the Story and stay tuned for the Prequel and the Spin-Off Story of Purification.**

 **See you in the next Chapter (maybe) :D**


	11. Chapter 11: What they seemed to be

**Chapter 11: What they** **seemed to be**

 _"What the- ..."_ Skippy mutters while gazing over to the people who were surrounding Lana and Sibella. Lana also noticed that she's being surrounded by the others and both also noticed that their Eyes including Sibella's were now turning into a dark glowing neon red eyes and were about to hissing and showing their fangs. Lana was now extremely shaking and touched her hands her flat stomach and shot a glance over to her boyfriend who's about to untie himself to save her.

The Sky was now turning into almost night dark color with dark rain clouds circularizing around. And then suddenly the sounds of the Trumpets were back and now everyone held their hands on their hears except for Skippy (who was still bound to the chair). Lana took this chance to escape the crowd and help her boyfriend to untie him. After they managed to fee him, the brown-haired male grips the Loud female by the wrist and starts running into the Tunnels. Behind them they could hear that the crowd noticed them and now were starting to chasing them.

Even if the tunnels were lighten up with torches and flashlight it was still dark and not just that those Tunnels were a huge maze for just a small pile of Junk. Both of them were running and then decided to turn left and then again left and then right. While they were running Lana noticed that those "peoples" were free running outside the piles to reach them. Once they turned right they arrived to a ladder bringing them up. Lana was going first to climb the ladder and was then followed by Skippy.

During their climbing their chasers were then also starting to climbing up the ladder an then grabbed the male by his right foot. _"Get off me. Asshole"_ he said and was jumping on the vampires face with both feets while holding himself with both hands. The guy hissed in pain and fell down the ladder within dragging some other of the chasers. Lana reached the hatch and open it and found herself on top of the Junk Mountain what supposed to be a wall for their Camp. But what amazed her more beside the highness of the piles, is that she realizes it was snowing and in the direction were the town of NEW EDEN should be, she could see that a thick wall of Fog is coming towards their way. _'What I'm asking is ... Are these happenings just happening here or also somewhere else ?'_ Lana thought to herself, but she could remember the News that once for 6 years a heavy Sandstorm was sweeping over the desert of Texas. But not just the Storm itself was incredible, what within was, was crazy.

The News reported that swarms of Locusts were within the Sandstorm and thanks to them many plantation fields and farms were destroyed from them.

Suddenly Lana snaps out from the reality and notices that Skippy was trying to keep close the hatch and was calling for her. _"Lana for god sake help me!"_ he yelled while keeping his body on top of the hatch. Underneath the vampires were ramming the hatch to open it. In the meantime the fog approached the Camp and slowly swallowed the trees and the river were the pair and Rebecca were coming from. It also starts to snow heavier and the air was becoming colder. Both could now see the whiff from their breath and then Skippy was then looking in the air and also realizes the strange weather phenomena. He then glanced down to the older twin and gave her a WTF look but before she could response, she and Skippy could observe that a few were now climbing up the pile and it forces them to escape. Thankfully a path was build on the dumb mountain but it was now slippery because of the snow. Behind them four very athletic young people were chasing them and were acting like they were pro free runner.

After a while of chasing and jumping, the couple were rushing down the stairs who brought them back to the ground. Once they reached the ground, both were now sprinting as fast as they can, now from every direction except the front were they chased by the crowd of Vampire-human creatures. Both were running and they again could feel the fear and adrenaline inside of them flowing through their body. Lana could strangely realize how big this "Junkyard" is it's like in the same size as New Eden . But why, how does people becoming those creatures ?, why do they build such a big community and that in the middle of nowhere and why is this happening ? Who or what is responsible for everything ? New Eden, the lepers, the vampires, this place what caused this ?

During their run Lana and Skippy got surprisingly pulled inside a small trailer and were almost violently pushed inside it. Both turned around and noticed that a familiar teenaged girl was dragging them inside and locked the door. After she locked down the door, she didn't came to the idea to turn her body around and still faces the door but starts to speak.

 _"I-I... Promis me you d-don't start to panic o-o-okay ?"_ she said and the couple first looked at each other but then nods and Skippy just gave her a normal but skeptically _"Ok."_ to her. Then the girl sighed for a moment and slowly turned her body around. Once she completely turned, Lana and Skippy were shocked and couldn't believe their eyes.

 _"R-Rebecca is that you ?"_ Lana timidly asked and the black haired goth look alike teen sadly nods with her sunken head.

Rebecca was now looking and dressed like Wednesday Addams from the Addams family and she even got new eye color from brown to beautiful glowing light green eyes. The couple also notices that she has also fangs and ... two legs.

 _"Becca what happened to you ? And why do you have now two legs ? and ... What the Fuck!"_ Skippy said and strokes his faces with his hands during he sinks to the floor. Lana was just still standing there and was gazing towards the now black haired Rebecca who now was transformed into one of those vampires. Becca noticed this her and carefully neared her and puts a shoulder on her hand.

 _"Lana ... it's really me. T-they bit me and ... g-gave me this clothes. But be-fore ... they putted a liquid on my stump and stitched my a leg from another person who died. Since then I have the control of this foot ... Strange right ?"_ The now vampire teen said and both gave her a look of insights. After the conversation a awkward silence filled the trailer but quickly got broke by the voice of Sibella from the outside, which took the attention of the Trio.

 _"Have I ever tell you about what happened to me before all this ?"_ The now slightly mad purple skinned Girl spoke. _"When I was 16 or 17 years old, my uncle and my cousin once tied my in the basement of their house and used my as a Sex slave ... ( **muttering and sobbing** ) ... After two weeks they also started biting me like Vampires and later it turns out they were Vampires, my whole family were Vampires for a reason. After a month inside that basement my family brought me to a Hospital or whatever that is. And you know who were there Lana ?" _ Sibella stopped by the question and let her time to think of who does she mean. but after seconds the purple skinned girl continued to talk. _"A young supervisor also doctor but more known as your younger Sister Lisa Loud."_

At this moment Skippy and Lana widens their Eyes in unbelief around and the blonde one was also breathing heavily. _"She told me everything about you and your family. You know why I throw you inside the hole with "Count" my dad ? Because I know about your Sin for what you and your family did to your brother with "the bad luck incident". And I personally think that is acting of a bitch, Loud. We all are coming from the same place we saw the truth from the world. Our eyes were covered from the lies our News,_ _Government, even our parents and teachers told us lies. We really know what is happening here, Don't you see what god did to us, we've become to this because God brought us those "Gift" to help us from them back there."_

 _They did stuff to us, they lied to us that we're gonna be ok and that we will stay here for just a week. But no right now three years has been past and we were tortured by Satan's slaves, to build his own army for his Revelation. But thanks to him God sent besides our gift "Our Protector"._

 _"And he was coming through the Swarm of Locusts from the deep of the desert in a shape of a human leviathan and will guard us from the devil's battle army."_ Sibella spoke and almost all except of two question of Lana's were answered but the both other questions are.

What does she mean were all coming from the same place ? and where is and what happened to Lisa ? Is she still alive ? And is that the reason she kept quiet for almost ... three years ?


	12. Chapter 12: From the rain to the eaves

**Chapter 12: From the rain to the eaves**

This can't be real for her, It must be all a some sort of Nightmare, she still lies in bed with her brothers arms and cuddling her blanket. She wants to wake up, but she has to face that this is the horrific reality, This is her living Nightmare, these were real vampires, a real cult community. The only thing that was different is their look, the rituals and their way how to deal with the outcasts.

' _I save her, when I'm coming home, she will be there waiting for me. I-It... It_ _wasn't my fault, It wasn't.'_ The male thought to himself and clenches his hands to fists and could feel he was tired, tired of anything, his memories and ...

 _"Oh and don't you think, my beloved Skippy that you earn my a thank you ? Back there with the barbaric Lepers ? What one of my family here saved you from the Execution of Agusto ?"_ The voice of Sibella was echoing outside. But now everything was now dear for him, that's why the big human-creature fell to death. He ... was saved by them. But why ?

Before he was supposed to open his mouth and wanted to ask her why, the sound of a Siren was heard in the distance. _"It's happening again. FLEW AWAY!"_ Sibella yelled towards her people and they obeyed her and panic-strickly flew into the Tunnels of their Camp. Inside the Trailer, The couple noticed that their now Wednesday-Addams look-alike Rebecca also felt scared and hides under a table and covered her ears. But before she could pre bare herself she turns her attention to Lana and Skippy and told them to save them and cover their ears. Even if they don't now whats gonna happen they did what she said and also hides under the Table.

 _ **WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

A loud sound of Trumpets were echoing through the entire place, it was to loud that even the ear covering was useless. The earth was shaking again just like back in the Burial chambers but this time stronger. The entire Trailer was shaking and everything what wasn't firmly fell on the floor, outside they could hear a strong wind blowing around and the sound of buzzing.

" _The language of storm and earthquake harks back to and occurs again in and these are all_ _emblems of divine judgement."_ Rebecca prayed in fear while covering her head and ears.

The wind had now became stronger almost like a tropical Storm, Lighting, snow and Locusts were everywhere. Then suddenly something cracked through the side wall and sucked the Trio outside but Lana could grab the Table meanwhile the teen and the broken male flew into the now calves high snow. The trumpets and the earthquake stopped in the meantime, but the storm was still around and covered the sight of Lana's boyfriend.

 _"REBECCA ! LANA !"_ he yelled into the storm but there was now responds, after he called twice and there was still no responding he started walking through the snow with his arms covering from the wind and thick flakes. He was cold and wet but he ignored it. _"Nothing matters but Lana and the baby."_ he said of course he's worried about Rebecca to but Lana is his girlfriend since childhood and he don't want to lose her like ... his Sister. He also cares for the baby, he still can't believe he will be soon father. _'A father.'_

 _"I can't let them die, ... must save them. My Child, my future wife, my new friend. Paige ... I will promise y-you. I will do what I've failed to you. Please forgive Sis."_ Skippy talks to himself while fighting through the Storm. Once he reached the complete ragged Trailer, he found Lana and lying on the floor,shivering from the coldness even she still got his Hoodie, but I didn't helped her not a bit. Lana could feel two hands grabbing her and she looked towards the source and could see the trustfully familiar but broken expression on her boyfriends face.

In the meantime Rebecca drove up with the Car where the three was brought to this place at the beginning of this Vampire Cult. She immediately climbed out of the car and rushed over to Skippy to help him with Lana. Even Skippy was the one who carried his girlfriend all along to the car, for him was Becca really a support. After they brought the shivering, weak Loud twin in the back of the car, who was followed by the teen to take care of her, Skippy was now sitting behind the steering wheel and was now stamping against the gas pedal.

He leads the car through the hills of Junk and snow, and was pretty nervous to not arrange a accident, the Blizzard was still too heavy and Skippy just got a sight of a few yards. All he could see was light blue and white flocks smashing against the window and the wipers. He then quickly got a small shot in the rearview window to see for the girls in back. Rebecca was holding Lana in her arms and strokes her hair to calm her. Lana was still shivering and could feel the coldness and fear inside her body, tears formed in her eyes and she tries to think the now Vampire-teen is her big Brother or her boyfriend who comfort her from her nightmares. Rebecca was then turning her attention to Skippy who was now looking back to the front windshield.

 _"Are you both okay ?"_ Skippy asked them even he knows what the answer is. _"I'm ok, but Lana is extremely cold."_ The teen-vampire responded.

 _"Just hold on. I'll bring us the fuck out of here."_ He said and was now driving through a fence gate, which makes him and Becca flinch a bit. He then noticed that he was on a road or better say on a bridge now. _"Hey. Bec I think we're in ... SHIT!"_ Skippy was about say to the wednesday-addams look alike teen that they might be back in the civilization but he suddenly had to break as a big shadow approached in front of them and made the bridge start swinging around. Then later after the moment of waiting a sound of roar ( _Imagine this a bit like Songbird from Bioshock: Infinite)_ outside the storm. All three were now looking at each other and then suddenly out of the nowhere something big packed the car and lifted it into the air and flew around through the storm.

 _"OH SHIT. FUCK. OH FUCK ME."_ Skippy yelled when in the meantime both girls were screaming. The roar was again to hear and then the car got flipped over for a bit and made it the male to fall out of the side door, but before he could fall, Skippy was about to grab the door ankle and was now hanging in the air. Lana and Rebecca were screaming and tried to help him back in the car, After he almost fell down he made it back in the car and quickly shut the door and breathed heavily. Later the three could realize some parts of a Building and some satellites and other stuff. But before they could react the thing let go of the car and it flew down towards the building. The three were screaming and grabbing something or were curling into balls during the effect of the sinking feeling like on a roller coaster. Wind and snowflakes were blowing against the broken windows inside their face and then.

 _ **BUMM. CRUNCH. CLEAR WAKABOOM**_

The Car flew through a ceiling window, crashed into a floor but then got flipped and lands a floor lower and was lying now on the roof. All three were unharmed ... well except Skippy who smashed his knee against the steering wheel during the crash. In the meantime when he was cursing and moaning in pain, both females were crawling out of the vehicle and tried to help him out. Lana opened the door who the male shuts before and unlocked his belt which makes him hit against the roof who was upside down. After both girls helped him out, Rebecca quickly went to help him while the Loud woman was then examined the place they were now.

It looked like a Administration Hall of a more modern building.


End file.
